Broken Heart and New Chance
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane et Lisbon doivent enquêter dans un institut pour couples en difficultés. Suite à un plan de Jane ils s'y retrouvent comme... patients.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Comme promis, voici une nouvelle Fic.

Et comme toujours, elle est déjà fini, alors inutile de me menacer pour obtenir des changements ou quoi que ce soit, vous n'obtiendrez rien, lol.

Cette fic compte 10 chapitres.

Vous aurez un chapitre tous les deux jours, histoire que j'ai fini de poster avant de partir en vacances, Samedi prochain. A moi Monaco et les stars, ça me donnera peut-être de l'inspiration pour une autre fic. Mais sachez qu'après celle-ci, j'en ai encore 4 qui vous attendent, donc vous allez avoir de quoi lire.

Bon, je pense que je peux vous laisser découvrir le début maintenant

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La pièce était calme et sombre, seuls de légers sanglots se faisaient encore entendre et les agents restaient silencieux en attendant que l'homme se calme. Cho gardait comme toujours son air impassible, ne montrait pas ses émotions, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Lisbon pour sa part sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle s'excusa auprès de son agent avant de se lever et de rejoindre la porte. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les pleurs de l'homme et ne voulait pas se ridiculiser face à son agent.

Elle sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente rejoindre ses collègues pour avoir leur avis. Un homme était venu les voir pour leur signaler la mort de sa femme dans des circonstances étranges et il demandait l'aide du CBI. Personne ne voulait croire à son histoire mais elle le croyait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi quelque chose en cet homme lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, qu'il était honnête et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et tomba sur Wayne Rigsby qui lui fit face. Il était perplexe, il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'homme, Lisbon pouvait le voir sur son visage. En même temps, combien de fois des hommes étaient-ils venus les voir pour leur dire que leur femme avait été tuée et qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avaient pu faire ça ? Et combien de ces hommes étaient les vrais meurtriers ? Il était normal que l'agent se montre méfiant. Elle-même avait eu des doutes au début, mais le regard de Josh Sanford lui avait rappelé celui de son père à la mort de sa mère et tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés.

Lisbon se tourna ensuite vers Jane qui fixait toujours la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait l'homme. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et Lisbon pouvait voir qu'il était affecté par cette histoire. Ayant lui-même perdu sa femme, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas le voir faire n'importe quoi juste pour aider cet homme, elle ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse une affaire personnelle comme elle savait qu'il risquait de faire. Elle aurait bien voulu l'éloigner de cette affaire, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ils allaient avoir besoin de lui pour trouver le coupable, Jane était un vrai détecteur de mensonge, son aide serait vraiment appréciable.

-" Vous avez un avis ?" demanda l'agent senior à son consultant.

-" Il dit la vérité" lui répondit ce dernier sans pour autant lui faire face.

-" Donc il est innocent et quelqu'un d'autre à tué sa femme" attesta-t-elle.

-" Je doute qu'elle se soit vraiment suicidée comme le prétend la police locale" continua Jane, " d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté et après avoir vu les photos de son couple, je peux vous certifier qu'ils étaient heureux, même s'ils avaient quelques petits problèmes, comme dans tout les couples."

-" Il va falloir nous rendre sur place alors, interroger les autres participants à ce séminaire" dit Lisbon, " je vais en parler à Wainwright."

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant son agent et son consultant observer Cho qui continuait de poser des questions à Josh afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé, les circonstances de la découverte du corps d'Amelia, sa femme. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se rendre sur place pour mener cette enquête, mais ce ne serait pas facile puisque la police locale avait classé ça en suicide et qu'il n'y avait donc pas d'enquête. Mais elle savait être persuasive, elle parviendrait à le décider.

* * *

Lisbon ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle avait réussi. Le nouveau patron n'avait émis aucune objection et elle pouvait donc mener l'enquête comme elle l'entendait. Il ne restait qu'à prévenir son équipe qui l'attendait dans l'open space. Lorsqu'elle arriva, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers elle et elle leur sourit.

-" Nous avons l'affaire" leur dit-elle. " Van Pelt, je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur cet institut, je veux savoir qui y travail, qui était présent au moment de la mort d'Amelia Sanford, je veux tout savoir sur les employés."

-" Oui patron, je m'en occupe tout de suite" acquiesça la rouquine.

-" Cho et Rigsby, vous vous occupez du mari, cherchez à en apprendre un maximum sur son couple, sur les raisons qui les ont poussés à se rendre là bas."

-" C'est parti" lança Rigsby qui se leva de sa chaise, suivit de Cho.

-" Et moi ?" Demanda la voix d'un Jane allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés.

-" Vous venez avec moi, nous nous rendons sur place" lui dit-elle en partant prendre ses affaires dans son bureau.

Le mentaliste ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder s'éloigner avant de sortir son portable et de composer un numéro, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il préparait un mauvais coup, encore, et il savait que Lisbon allait lui en vouloir à mort, mais c'était pour le bien de l'enquête, elle s'en remettrait. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix chantonnant lui répondre.

-" Institut 'Nouvelle Chance', Nadine à votre écoute."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Alors, ce début?

Bon, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un peu plus de commentaires, donc, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même si c'est méchant, enfin pas trop méchant quand même hein.

A dans deux jours,

**_Sweety 30/05/12_**


	2. Chapter 1: Mr et Mme Jane

Salut à tous, je sais que j'ai du retard pour poster mon chapitre. Mon excuse? J'ai repris le boulot et je suis super fatiguée.

Donc le voici, ce chapitre 1 qui vous plaira certainement.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Mr et Mme Jane**

* * *

Jane suivait Lisbon depuis un moment, d'abord dans l'ascenseur, puis sur le parking où ils trouvèrent la voiture de la jeune femme. Il était fier de lui, il venait de trouver un moyen infaillible de mener l'enquête en toute discrétion sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps, par les membres de l'équipe, et par Lisbon elle-même. Elle allait lui en vouloir, il le savait et il le redoutait un peu. Il était habitué de s'en prendre plein les oreilles, c'était son lot quotidien depuis presque dix ans et il ne s'en lassait pas. Pour une raison étrange, il aimait lorsque la jeune femme lui criait dessus, il aimait entendre sa voix atteindre des notes qu'il ne pensait pas possible par un être humain. Mais Lisbon y parvenait, et tout ça grâce à lui, ou plutôt à cause de lui.

Il monta du côté passager tandis que la chef d'équipe se plaçait derrière le volant. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait, mais le connaissant, elle aurait dut se douter qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait sa tête des plans foireux, mais elle était tellement concentrée sur l'enquête qu'elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle démarra la voiture et ils partirent pour la petite ville où se trouvait l'institut 'Nouvelle chance'. Il se laissa donc aller en arrière, ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Jane se reposant et Lisbon se concentrant sur la route. La jeune femme repensait à l'enquête, à ce que Josh Sanford avait dit, à ses larmes, sa peine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son père lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère. Cet homme était dévasté, il venait de perdre ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, il avait perdu son amour, son âme sœur, sa moitié et maintenant il était seul, perdu. Son père avait ressentit la même chose, il avait tant souffert qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul, qu'il avait des enfants qui avaient besoin de lui.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, avait tout fait pour lui faire oublier sa peine, mais ça n'avait servit à rien et il avait peu à peu sombré dans la dépression pour finir par en mourir. Elle avait donc été dans l'obligation de prendre sur elle l'éducation de ses frères, de les aimer autant que ses parents l'auraient fait. Mais qu'avait Josh à présent ? Pas d'enfant, pas de famille, il n'avait que des amis. Cela suffirait-il pour l'aider ? Pour lui permettre se remonter la pente ?

Mais elle serait là pour l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle allait trouver le meurtrier de sa femme, elle allait lui rendre justice et peut-être que cela l'aiderait un peu. Si elle avait put trouver l'homme qui avait ôté la vie de sa mère, peut-être que son père aurait put se remettre de sa perte, peut-être aurait-il mieux pris de ses enfants et peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie. Mais tout ça était du passé, elle ne pouvait pas le changer. Il lui restait l'avenir, ça elle pouvait se le fabriquer.

Lisbon tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et contempla un instant son consultant endormi sur le siège passager. Il avait l'air détendu, tranquille, mais elle savait qu'au fond de lui il ne l'était pas, qu'il était tourmenté par son passé et qu'il n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant. Elle espéra tout de même qu'un jour il puisse faire son deuil, qu'il puisse refaire sa vie, être heureux. Il le méritait, il n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il voulait lui faire croire. Elle le connaissait bien, et elle s'étonnait parfois de le connaître aussi bien.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route pour voir une grande bâtisse se dessiner derrière les arbres. Ils étaient arrivés, l'institut 'Nouvelle chance', là où Amelia était morte. Son esprit repassa en mode agent du CBI lorsqu'elle se gara devant le bâtiment. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son consultant, le trouvant si attendrissant ainsi, mais elle devait le réveiller. Elle se rapprocha donc de Jane, se pencha vers lui pour lui parler lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, la surprenant.

-" Ce n'est pas bien Lisbon, de profiter que je dors pour vouloir m'embrasser" sourit-il.

-" Que… Quoi ? Mais… n'importe quoi" s'offusqua la jeune femme, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-" Je savais que je vous plaisais, mais je ne vous croyais pas le genre de femme à profiter du sommeil d'un homme" continua-t-il en détachant sa ceinture.

-" Jane" gronda-t-elle.

Le mentaliste sortit du véhicule, se tourna vers Lisbon qui en avait fait autant et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la tête que faisait la jeune femme. Elle était outrée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose venant d'elle, qu'il puisse imaginer qu'elle ait envie de l'embrasser alors que la plupart du temps elle avait plutôt envie de le frapper. Mais le rouge sur ses joues était très significatif, Lisbon se sentait découverte, comme si Jane pouvait réellement lire en elle et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Pour chasser cette tension qu'elle sentait naître entre eux, Lisbon ferma la voiture à clé et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, elle avait du monde à interroger et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout, se retrouver ici, au milieu de tous ces couples qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours seule, que personne ne partageait sa vie. Même si ces gens étaient en crise, ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient quelqu'un à aimer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit. Et elle, qu'avait-elle ? Un travail, rien que ça.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Jane s'approcher d'elle et poser une main dans le bas de son dos, comme il en avait l'habitude, et elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, comme à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, seul Jane était capable de lui faire ressentir ces choses mais jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. Il n'en serait que trop heureux et continuerait de la taquiner, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Si au fond d'elle elle ressentait des choses pour lui, elle savait que pour lui ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'amusait à la mettre mal à l'aise, à flirter avec elle, mais ce n'était jamais sérieux.

Jane se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et souffla quelques mots à son oreille, ce qui la fit encore frissonner.

-" Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose Lisbon."

-" Ça peut attendre Jane, nous avons du travail" lui dit-elle en se dégageant.

-" Mais c'est important Lisbon" insista-t-il, "il faut que je vous le dise maintenant."

-" Plus tard."

Et sur ces mots, Lisbon continua de marcher, s'éloignant de son consultant. Jane s'arrêta un moment, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il avait sentit que cette affaire commençait à peser à la jeune femme, et il avait compris pourquoi. Il avait compris que cela lui rappelait un peu sa propre histoire, qu'elle pensait à la mort de sa mère, au déclin de son père. Et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'institut, il avait sentit que de se retrouver au milieu de tout ces couples la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais lorsqu'elle allait apprendre qu'ils allaient rester plus longtemps que le reste de la journée, ce serait pire. Il avait tenté de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec sa petite blague, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le souhaitait.

Il se précipita vers Lisbon lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était déjà devant la porte, prête à entrer. Il la rejoignit rapidement et repassa Sa main autour de sa taille, gagnant par la même occasion un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme qui tenta une fois de plus de se dégager, mais il maintint la pression et elle fini par abandonner. Ils rentrèrent donc ainsi, comme un couple et furent immédiatement abordés par une femme charmante au sourire radieux.

-" Bonjour, je m'appelle Nadine" se présenta-t-elle, " puis-je vous aider ?"

-" Oui je suis…" commença Lisbon, mais elle fut coupée par Jane.

-" Nous sommes monsieur et madame Jane" répondit-il à sa place.

Lisbon se figea instantanément contre lui, relevant la tête pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve. Alors c'était ça, il venait encore une fois de faire un de ses mauvais coups et elle se retrouver au pied du mur, incapable de se sortir de cette situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Elle avait l'habitude de ses plans foireux, mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin.

-" Oh oui, vous êtes ici pour le séminaire" sourit un peu plus la jeune femme. " Vous avez été rapide, vous n'avez appelé que ce matin."

Nouveau regard noir de Lisbon et Jane se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Il savait que Lisbon allait lui en vouloir, il savait qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle comprendrait son point de vue lorsqu'il s'expliquerait. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il devait absolument s'expliquer, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas jouer avec ses sentiments, chose qu'il savait lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle le suivit sans un mot, tiraillée entre colère et appréhension. Il voulait se justifier, il voulait lui exposer son point de vue et elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais allait-elle lui donner raison ? Elle savait d'ores et déjà que oui, bien malgré elle, Lisbon savait qu'elle marcherait toujours avec lui.

-" Ecoutez Lisbon, je sais que vous devez certainement m'en vouloir, mais réfléchissez un instant" commença-t-il sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de dire un mot. " Si nous agissons comme un couple, si nous assistons à ce séminaire, que nous nous mêlons à la masse de couples en crise, il nous sera plus facile de les interroger sans que personne ne sache qui nous sommes vraiment."

-" Et qui vous dit que nous n'y arriverons pas en agissant en tant que nous même ?" Contra-t-elle dans l'espoir infime de le faire changer d'avis.

-" Peut-être bien que oui, mais il serait préférable de ne pas prendre ce risque et de continuer en tant que couple" expliqua-t-il, " les gens ne font pas facilement confiance à la police, vous en savez quelque chose. Et puis Josh Sanford méritait qu'on retrouve l'assassin de sa femme."

Il venait de toucher son point sensible, il le savait et il savait aussi qu'elle lui accorderait cette chance. Il regrettait un peu de devoir agir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Au visage de la jeune femme, il sut qu'elle venait de céder et il lui fit un léger sourire, une sorte de façon de se racheter.

-" Bien, mais si ça dure trop longtemps alors on avouera la vérité" concéda-t-elle. " Mais pas de mauvaise blagues Jane, je vous préviens que si vous faite la moindre bêtise vous le paierez cher."

-" Je vous le promets Lisbon."

-" Mais avant il faut que je contacte Cho."

-" Allez-y pendant que je m'occupe du reste."

Jane déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Lisbon, la faisait rougir de nouveau avant de retourner auprès de Nadine qui les attendait, toujours avec son sourire. Lisbon quand à elle, sortit téléphoner à son bras droit, lui exposa la situation, lui demanda de venir le lendemain faire son enquête et surtout de faire comme s'il ne les connaissait pas. Elle revint ensuite auprès de Jane qui passa de nouveau son bras autour de sa taille, lui provoquant encore une fois cette drôle de sensation. Nadine leur tendit alors les documents.

-" Bien, venez signer les quelques papiers et je vous montrerais votre chambre" poursuivit-elle en passant derrière le comptoir.

Jane la suivit et attrapa un stylo. Il parcouru rapidement les quelques pages et apposa sa signature en bas de chacune d'elles, passant ensuite le tout à Lisbon qui fini par signer de mauvaise grâce. Elle se doutait qu'elle se lançait une fois de plus dans une histoire dont elle ne sortirait pas indemne, mais pour le bien de l'enquête elle le devait. Elle espérait juste que Jane ne lui jouerait pas de sales tours comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais alors que Nadine les dirigeait vers le couloir, elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas de rechanges avec elle, ni même Jane d'ailleurs.

-" Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la voiture" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Comment ça ?"

-" Vous avez toujours un sac de prêt dans votre coffre, ainsi que moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes."

Et il avait raison, elle conservait toujours dans son coffre un sac au cas où ils devraient rester sur place pour une enquête, tout comme chaque membre de son équipe. Il avait vraiment bien calculé son coup et elle pouvait lui reconnaître au moins une qualité, il était prévoyant. Elle suivit donc la blonde dans le couloir, croisant au passage des couples qui les saluèrent gentiment avant que Nadine ne s'arrête devant une porte.

-" Voici votre chambre" leur dit-elle. " Je vous laisse vous installer et je préviens le docteur Harrison de votre arrivée. Elle vous attendra d'ici une petite heure."

Puis elle partit, laissant le 'couple' seul découvrir le chambre. Jane ouvrit la porte, laissa galamment passer Lisbon devant lui et entra à son tour. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se retourna pour tomber sur le regard noir de Lisbon. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des reproches et même sans mots il la comprenait. Ils avaient cette façon de se parler, ce lien si particulier entre eux que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Et le regard de Lisbon voulait tout simplement dire qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir impliquée dans cette histoire, de s'être joué d'elle, encore une fois, de l'avoir manipulée afin qu'elle accepte son idée.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le mentaliste de ses yeux verts si expressifs, attendant une bonne explication. Elle en avait déjà eut une bien entendu, mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout savoir c'est pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, pourquoi il avait attendu d'être sur place, face à Nadine pour qu'elle sache enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. S'il lui en avait parlé plus tôt, s'il lui avait exposé son idée avant de quitter le CBI, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait dit oui, ou peut-être pas, mais là, il était encore une fois allé trop loin.

Mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, si elle devait dire la vérité, alors le fait qu'elle lui en veuille autant ne venait pas seulement de son silence. Ce qui la gênait surtout était de devoir jouer la femme de Jane sur une période indéterminée, devoir passer tout ce temps avec lui, rien qu'avec lui. Elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait à leur retour chez eux, elle avait peur des changements qui pourraient avoir lieu après ce séminaire. Elle savait que pour Jane ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais pour elle il en était tout autre. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop forts, bien plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné et elle savait que de passer tout ce temps avec lui ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

Jane pour sa part se doutait de ce qui travaillait Lisbon, ou du moins le pensait-il. Il pensait encore que Lisbon lui en voulait pour l'avoir manipulée, qu'elle lui reprochait de lui avoir une fois de plus menti et de l'avoir embarquée dans un de ses plans. Oui, c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait, mais il avait tort et ne s'en doutait même pas. Comment aurait-il put savoir que ce qui posait problème à la jeune femme était simplement de se retrouver seule avec lui, de partager une chambre avec lui, et surtout un lit ? En effet, il y avait un grand lit au centre de la pièce, et ils allaient devoir le partager.

Le mentaliste avança dans la chambre et se plaça devant la jeune femme, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

-" Ecoutez Lisbon, je sais que vous m'en voulez encore et je vous comprends" commença-t-il, " je me ferais pardonner, mais pour le moment, nous avons un rôle à jouer."

-" Attention Jane, je vous prends au mot" sourit-elle finalement.

-" Je vous fait confiance sur ce point Lisbon" sourit-il à son tour. " Et pour commencer nous devons cessez avec les 'Jane' et les 'Lisbon'. Maintenant ce sera Patrick et Teresa et on se tutoie."

-" Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire… Patrick."

-" Bien Teresa, tu apprends vite. Et il va aussi falloir s'habituer à ce que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je… t'embrasse" finit-il en baissant un peu la tête.

Lisbon sentit que cette partie là allait être la plus difficile pour le mentaliste. Il aimait encore sa femme, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur une autre femme depuis Angela, il n'avait jamais envisagé de le faire et aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire, avec Lisbon. Lorsqu'il avait eut l'idée de les faire passer pour un couple, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire, il ne savait pas s'il trouverait la force en lui pour aller aussi loin. Il sentit la main de Lisbon se poser sur sa joue et remonter son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux.

-" Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, je serais là pour t'aider" lui dit-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement.

-" Merci Teresa" souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. " Bon, et si on y allait ?"

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Jane ne s'éloigne de Lisbon pour se diriger vers la porte lorsque cette dernière lui attrapa le bras.

-" Et on fait comment pour le lit ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Comment ça ?"

-" Il est hors de question que je dorme avec toi durant tout le séjour" dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-" Je ne te sauterais pas dessus si c'est-ce qui te fait peur" répondit Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-" Que… Non c'est pas ça… c'est que…"

-" Pas d'inquiétude Teresa, je dormirais sur le canapé là" indiqua-t-il vers le divan dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une table basse. " J'ai l'habitude."

-" Comme tu veux" céda-t-elle, même si elle trouvait que le canapé était un peu petit. " Et il faut aussi trouver une raison à notre présence ici."

-" On improvisera une fois sur place" et il sortit avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Lisbon souffla de désespoir et leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude désinvolte de son collègue. Ils allaient devoir faire attention à ce qu'ils allaient dire et faire s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire démasquer. Cette enquête risquait d'être bien plus délicate qu'elle ne l'imaginait au départ, mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était toutes les activités imposées aux couples durant ce séminaire. Elle fini par sortir de la chambre et suivit Jane dans le couloir, mais en chemin elle tomba sur le planning des activités qu'elle parcouru rapidement.

Institut Seconde Chance, activités de la semaine:

* Entretien privé avec le docteur Harrison

* Réapprendre à communiquer dans le couple

* Développement du lien et de l'intimité dans le couple

* Thérapie de groupe

* Randonnée entre vous (une journée complète dans la nature en couple)

-" Oh non."

La semaine allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2: Première visite

Salut les amis, encore une fois je poste en retard, désolée. Le boulot et l'excitation des vacances m'ont fait oublier.

Alors voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'essaierais de poster pendant les vacances, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps, après tout je serais à Monté Carlo, avec les stars, alors…

Bonne journée et si je n'ai pas le temps de poster, je vous dit à dans une semaine.

Bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

**Première visite**

* * *

Jane se trouvait devant le bureau du docteur Harrison, il attendait que Lisbon arrive avec impatience. Il n'aimait pas les psys, ne les avait jamais aimés et il savait qu'il en était de même pour la jeune femme. Cette première visite allait être une vraie torture, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais elle était nécessaire à leur implication dans ce séminaire s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire démasquer. Ils allaient devoir faire attention, allaient devoir jouer le couple à problèmes ce qui n'allait pas être le plus difficile pour eux. Ils passaient déjà tout leur temps à se disputer, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils agissaient comme un vieux couple.

Le mentaliste vit arriver la jeune femme, mais l'expression de son visage l'inquiéta un peu et il vint à sa rencontre, lui prenant la main dans la sienne par pur réflexe et fut surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle et il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-" Teresa, qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" J'ai vu le programme de la semaine" répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-" Et ?" Insista-t-il.

-" Et ? As-tu jeté un œil au programme ?" Commença-t-elle à s'emporter. " Toutes les activités auxquelles nous allons devoir participer ? Je refuse de faire ça."

-" Attends, montre moi ça."

Sans lâcher la main de Jane, Lisbon l'entraîna dans le couloir, ce dernier la suivant, de plus en plus intrigué par ce programme. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, peu de choses pouvaient faire peur à la grande agent Teresa Lisbon. Alors si elle avait vraiment peur, alors ça devait être plus important qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau que Jane parcouru et son visage changea pour devenir l'exacte reflet de celui de sa collègue. Il comprenait à présent ce qui la gênait et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire la moitié de ce qui y était inscrit.

-" 'Développement du lien et de l'intimité dans le couple" qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ?" demanda Jane.

-" Je crois que c'est assez explicite, nous devons réapprendre à nous aimer je pense, par… par l'acte…" mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Lisbon baissa la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle n'osait plus regarder Jane en face, pas après la demie phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Rien que d'imaginer ce que cette thérapie de couple exigeait, l'idée de passer un moment intime avec Jane… Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer. Elle savait que si jamais elle faisait ça, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme, à son sourire, à ses gestes. Cet homme était exaspérant mais à la fois si charmant, et de se retrouver ici avec lui ne l'aidait pas. Comment pourrait-elle résister à la tentation de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête ? _'Oh mon Dieu'_ pensa-t-elle à l'instant où les mots traversèrent son esprit. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle ne devait absolument pas laisser ses fantasmes empiéter sur son enquête, il fallait qu'elle les enferme dans son tiroir concernant son consultant, bien au fond de son esprit. Elle le faisait déjà depuis longtemps, elle pouvait encore le faire, il ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'elle imaginait faire avec lui.

La main de Jane se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, relevant la tête vers lui, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, peut-être même bien plus. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours la mettre dans des états pareils rien qu'en la touchant, en lui parlant ? Il était vraiment incroyable, il était vraiment doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même pour la séduire. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne tenterait jamais de faire ça, il le faisait quand même sans s'en rendre compte. Cet homme allait la rendre folle, que ce soit dans le travail comme dans la vie privée. Mais maintenant elle devait reprendre le dessus avant qu'il ne lise encore dans ses pensées, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Elle s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin qui devait certainement les attendre depuis un moment. Il serait bête qu'ils arrivent en retard lors de leur première visite, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, surtout pas maintenant. Elle entendit Jane la rattraper dans le couloir et passer son bras autour de sa taille, encore une fois. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme, elle commençait à s'habituer à ses petites attentions et il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête. Alors, elle le repoussa un peu trop brusquement car Jane ne retenta pas de la toucher et garda même ses distances. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau juste quand le docteur Harrison ouvrait la porte.

" Monsieur et madame Jane je suppose ? Je suis le docteur Mary Harrison" se présenta la femme en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

Jane posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Lisbon, par habitude, mais elle

le repoussa encore une fois, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au médecin.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé, chacun à un bout, le plus loin possible l'un d l'autre. Jane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec Lisbon mais il finirait bien par le découvrir. Il reporta donc son attention sur le médecin, enfin la psychiatre. La femme était âgée d'environ cinquante ou cinquante cinq ans, les cheveux gris remontaient en chignon sur l'arrière de sa tête dont quelques boucles s'échappaient. Elle avait un visage accueillant, un sourire charmant et son attitude était vraiment attachante. Elle devait faire du bon travail si on en jugeait par les différentes décorations qui avaient été adressées à l'établissement. Des diplômes trônaient sur les murs derrière le bureau.

Le mentaliste se tourna de nouveau vers la psy et croisa le regard de la femme qui le fixait intensément. Il se sentit soudain légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être l'objet d'étude ainsi, c'était toujours lui qui le faisait en temps normal. Il tenta néanmoins de ne pas laisser paraître son mal aise et tenta de prendre de nouveau la main de Lisbon qui était sur le canapé et à sa grande surprise ne se dégagea pas. Il tourna la tête vers elle et put voir qu'elle était aussi tendue que lui. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, il parviendrait donc à en faire autant avec cette femme aussi douée soit-elle dans son domaine, il était meilleur dans le sien.

-" Bien, si nous commencions ?" proposa le docteur Harrison. " Ici, on ne m'appelle pas docteur Harrison mais Mary, donc vous pouvez en faire autant."

Le couple garda le silence, écoutant attentivement les paroles du médecin. Mary ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, les couples n'étaient jamais vraiment à l'aise lors de leur première rencontre. Elle devait gagner leur confiance, mais en regardant bien ce couple, elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Ils semblaient ne pas aimer les psys, comme la plupart de ses patients, mais elle arrivait toujours à faire son travail et elle y arriverait avec eux. Ils finiraient par se détendre en sa présence, ils finiraient par lui parler. Mary observa bien la façon dont le couple se tenait éloigné l'un de l'autre mais aussi comment ils se tenaient la main. Ils avaient certes des problèmes dans leur couple, mais ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils avaient un lien particulier entre l'un en l'autre, c'était indéniable, peut-être quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour, un lien que personne ne pourrait jamais détruire. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui les avait conduit ici et Mary le découvrirait.

-" Alors, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" interrogea Mary.

-" C'est tout bête" commença Jane, " je pense qu'il doit y avoir un petit problème de confiance entre nous."

-" Un problème de confiance vous dites ?" répéta le docteur. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Patrick."

-" Et bien lorsque je ne suis pas à la maison, ou au bureau avec elle, nous travaillons ensemble" expliqua-t-il, " elle ne cesse de m'appeler et elle ne me croit pas lorsque je lui dis où je me trouve."

-" C'est normal," intervint Lisbon " tu fais toujours n'importe quoi, je suis obligée de te surveiller de près."

-" Pourquoi dites vous ça Teresa ?" La questionna Mary.

-" Il a une tendance à faire et dire n'importe quoi, ce qui énerve pas mal de monde. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille."

-" Mais je suis adulte Teresa, je peux me surveiller moi-même, je peux prendre soin de moi."

-" Et si jamais quelqu'un décide de s'en prendre à toi, tu ne sais pas te défendre" affirma Lisbon en se tournant vers son consultant.

Il savait vraiment comment la mettre hors d'elle, il avait encore une fois trouvé le moyen de la mettre en colère, et ça seulement après deux minutes dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il improviserait, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il sortirait quelque chose comme ça, qu'il lui mettrait leurs problèmes sur le dos, comme si c'était sa faute à elle s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Il était insupportable, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et c'était toujours à elle de réparer les pots cassés.

-" Je suis adulte Teresa, je te le répète, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et tu le sais, tu veux juste montrer à quel point tu es forte."

-" Et ton nez cassé ? Tu t'en rappelle ? Si j'avais été là ce ne serait pas arrivé."

-" Ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, que tu sois là ou pas."

-" Si j'avais été là, il ne te serait rien arrivé, car j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi si tu ne me dis pas la vérité et que tu vas dire et faire n'importe quoi. Un jour tu pourrais te faire tuer" la dernière phrase avait été soufflée et Lisbon baissa la tête.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Lisbon retira sa main de celle de Jane et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Elle en avait trop dit, elle s'était laissé emporter une fois de plus et tout ça à cause de Jane. Si ça commençait comme ça, alors le reste de leur séjour allait être un enfer pour elle. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Jane lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle l'ignora, tout comme elle ignora le regard que le docteur Harrison posait sur elle. Lisbon savait qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser, qu'elle avait laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur son rôle de flic, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, Jane avait cet effet sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle toujours se laisser avoir par lui ainsi ?

-" Teresa, vous allez bien ?" S'inquiéta Mary.

-" Quoi ?" Lisbon fit Lisbon en relevant brusquement la tête.

-" Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien" répéta le médecin.

-" Ça va oui, je crois que le voyage m'a un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre."

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour Jane, ni pour le docteur Harrison. Avant de refermer la porte, elle posa les yeux sur Jane et vit son inquiétude pour elle, ce qui la toucha et la calma un peu. Elle lut un '_on se voit dans la chambre_' sur ses lèvres puis elle tira et ferma la porte, laissant son consultant avec le docteur. Il allait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seul avec cette femme, il était comme elle, il n'aimait pas les psys, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, par après son débordement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se traita de tous les noms pour s'être laissée emporter ainsi, pour ne pas avoir sut voir la comédie de Jane et d'avoir agit de façon impulsive. Elle savait maintenant que c'était ça qu'il voulait dire par '_on improvisera_', mais elle avait laissé parler ses sentiments au lieu de jouer le jeu pour le bien de l'enquête. Comment pourrait-elle regarder Jane dans les yeux de nouveau, comment pourrait-elle se faire respecter de lui maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle était vraiment une idiote.

**- oooo -**

Dans le bureau, Jane regardait toujours la porte par laquelle Teresa était partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait improvisé leurs problèmes de couples, mais il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas le cas pour elle, qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle avait agit d'instinct, ou alors elle était vraiment une bonne comédienne. Il allait devoir lui parler afin de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était emportée ainsi au lieu de jouer le jeu avec lui. Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout sortir d'ici, il avait besoin d'aller la voir.

-" Je crois que Teresa à vraiment peur pour vous Patrick" lui dit Mary, " elle s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si elle ne se trouve pas avec vous."

-" Je dois bien admettre que parfois je suis un peu trop… insouciant" admit Jane, " mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle ressentait ça."

Il ne jouait plus la comédie, il était honnête dans ses propos. Lisbon était inquiète qu'un jour il puisse lui arriver plus qu'un coup de poings dans le nez, elle avait peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne physiquement à lui et qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le protéger. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle puisse avoir cette peur en elle, mais il fallait qu'il la rassure et vite. Soudain, il réalisa que cette idée était peut-être mauvaise, que se faire passer pour un couple à problèmes n'apporterait pas que du bien, même pour les besoins de l'enquête.

-" Je pense que vous devriez aller la voir Patrick, elle a besoin de vous. Vous avez besoin de communiquer dans votre couple, de vous dire les choses et de faire en sorte que Teresa n'ait plus peur pour vous."

-" Je sais et je vais tout faire pour que ça aille mieux. Je crois que je vais y aller."

-" On se revoit ce soir au diner."

Le mentaliste se leva, salua le docteur Harrison et partit vers sa chambre et celle de Lisbon. Il ne perdit pas de temps et, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva la jeune femme allongée sur le lit en position fœtal, tremblante. Elle pleurait, il l'avait fait pleurer et il s'en voulut. Il se précipita vers le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, et encore une fois elle se laissa faire. Il la serra contre lui, passa sa main dans son dos de bas en haut pour la calmer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il la sentit attraper sa chemise et la serrer entre ses doigts, se cachant le visage contre son torse. Comment avait-il put lui faire ça, comment avait-il put la faire souffrir autant ? Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa" lui souffla-t-il, " je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal."

-" Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça" renifla Lisbon en s'écartant du torse de Jane. " Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné notre couverture."

-" Oh non loin de là" lui assura-t-il, " le docteur pense que nous avons un gros problème de communication c'est tout."

-" Sérieusement ?"

-" Elle m'a dit de te parler plus, de faire en sorte que tu n'ai plus peur pour moi."

-" Ça risque d'être difficile" murmura la jeune femme.

-" Je sais que je fais souvent n'importe quoi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te touchait à ce point."

-" Tu es un membre de mon équipe Patrick, il est normal que je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver quand je ne suis pas là. Tu n'es pas flic, tu n'es qu'un consultant."

Le couple se regarda un instant, avant que Lisbon ne réalise qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Jane, les bras du mentaliste autour de sa taille, ses mains lui touchant la peau mise à nue par sa chemise. Elle tenta de combattre la rougeur qui voulait prendre place sur ses joues, mais échoua royalement. Elle baissa donc la tête mais Jane lui releva le visage d'un doigt doux sous le menton.

-" Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu rougis ?" Sourit-il.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant d'esquisser un sourire et de se lever du lit. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette position, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque car elle sentait sa volonté céder peu à peu par cette proximité. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, laissant Jane sur le lit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. D'avoir vu Lisbon pleurer, de l'avoir prise dans ses bras, serrer contre lui, de l'avoir sentie lui rendre son étreinte et surtout, de savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il repensa à la façon dont elle c'était emportée dans le bureau du docteur Harrison, la façon dont elle lui avait répondu. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, il savait qu'elle ressentait bien tout ça, qu'elle avait vraiment peur pour lui lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Et la façon dont il agissait, il ne prenait pas garde à ses agissement, il faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour mener les enquêtes, pour résoudre les affaires et trouver les coupables. Mais il allait devoir revoir ses approches avec les gens, si c'était le seul moyen de soulager les craintes de sa collègue.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, écoutant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait vu Lisbon perdre son sang froid ainsi qu'une fois et c'était lorsqu'elle avait été accusée de meurtre. Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle, ne laissait jamais voir ce qu'elle ressentait et aujourd'hui ça avait été l'inverse. Toute cette comédie allait être difficile autant pour elle que pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de jouer les charmeurs, de flirter avec les femmes, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Son idée de se faire passer pour un couple avec Lisbon n'était par une première, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi loin. Peut-être qu'ils devraient tout abandonner maintenant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de heurter les sentiments de Lisbon, elle était trop importante pour lui.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Lisbon vint le rejoindre au pied du lit. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, la tension était encore trop présente dans la chambre. La jeune femme posa une main sur le bras du mentaliste et il leva les yeux vers elle.

-" Il est hors de question d'abandonner Patrick" lui dit-elle. " Si le médecin croit vraiment que nous avons des problèmes de couple, alors nous devons continuer."

-" Mais je ne veux pas…"

-" Je sais que j'ai agis un peu trop vite, je ferais plus attention à présent."

-" Teresa…"

-" Non Patrick, tu dois savoir que j'ai toujours peur pour mes collègues et plus pour toi parce que tu n'es pas flic, tu ne peux pas te défendre comme Cho ou Rigsby. Quand tu fais n'importe quoi j'ai peur que ça finisse mal. Il faut juste que tu fasses plus attention à l'avenir."

-" Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais promets moi de me le dire quand tu ressens quelque chose comme ça."

-" Je le ferais. Mais maintenant il faut que nous allions rejoindre les autres."

Ils se sourirent avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Ils venaient de se parler honnêtement, de se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, enfin presque tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas se dire la totale vérité, c'était trop tôt pour ça. Mais d'ici la fin du séminaire, non seulement ils auraient apprit à mieux se connaître mais en plus ils auraient apprit à tout se dire. Jane voulait absolument que Lisbon ait confiance en lui, qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui même s'il n'était pas avec elle. Il allait tout faire pour ça.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3: Franchir les etapes

Dernier jour à Monaco, je vous poste donc un chapitre. J'ai passé une super semaine, mais je n'ai pas réussis à avoir une photo avec Nathan Fillion, il est inaccessible. Eva Longoria est bien plus disponible que lui. Mais j'ai eu Danny Pino et je suis trop heureuse.

Enfin, voici votre chapitre, et désolée du retard.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Franchir les étapes**

* * *

Le repas s'était bien passé, autant que cela était possible avec Patrick Jane. A la plus grande surprise de Lisbon, il n'avait pas fait de vagues, il s'était bien conduit, n'avait fait de remarque à personne. Il avait même réussi à se faire des amis auprès de certains couples, alors que d'autres s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer. Il ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait discuté avec ceux qui acceptaient de lui parler. Il avait tellement été pris par ce qu'il faisait qu'il en avait presque oublié Lisbon. Cette dernière était donc restée en retrait, comme la gentille femme qu'elle était, offrant ainsi une image de la femme soumise, accentuant le fait qu'ils étaient un couple à problèmes. Et cela sembla bien fonctionner, car une autre femme lui avait tenu compagnie pendant que son mari parlait avec Jane. Ils étaient ensuite repartis vers leur chambre, après avoir salué leurs nouveaux _'amis'_.

De retour dans la chambre, Lisbon se rendit directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle ne pensa même pas à Jane, l'oubliant dans la chambre pendant qu'elle pensait un peu à elle. La jeune femme avait besoin de se changer les idées, d'oublier dans quoi Jane les avaient poussés. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée de passer une semaine entière avec Jane alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à le supporter une simple journée. Bien sûr il avait ses bons côtés, il savait être gentil, il pouvait être si calme que parfois elle se demandait s'il était vraiment présent. Elle appréciait de travailler avec lui, il était très utile pour résoudre des enquêtes. Et lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait besoin de parler, il savait être à l'écoute sans lui poser de questions. Il était rare qu'elle se confie à lui, mais cela arrivait de temps en temps.

La jeune femme quitta ses vêtements rapidement et entra dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude le long de son corps. Le temps n'était pas très chaud en ce moment, on pouvait même dire qu'il faisait assez froid. Et la région était encore plus froide que Sacramento, de ce fait elle avait besoin de se réchauffer. Elle laissa ses pensées partir loin d'ici, aussi loin que possible de cet endroit qu'elle détestait déjà. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit oui à Jane ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement dit la vérité ? L'enquête aurait été plus longue, c'est certain, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été obligée de rester avec son consultant durant si longtemps. Elle savait déjà que cette semaine serait une véritable torture, oh ça oui. Comment pourrait-elle se montrer insensible alors que Jane se montrait si affectueux avec elle, qu'il n'avait de cesse de la toucher, de l'embrasser, sur la joue d'accord, mais quand même. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de l'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour la nuit, car là elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher du tout.

Une fois, savonnée, rincée, Lisbon tendit la main pour attraper une serviette afin de s'essuyer, mais la bouteille de shampoing tomba à ses pieds et malheureusement, elle le posa dessus et s'écroula dans la douche comme un sac de pommes de terre.

-" AAAAAhhh!"

Elle tenta de se relever d'elle-même, mais une vilaine douleur dans la cheville l'en empêcha et elle retomba aussitôt.

-" Teresa tout va bien ?" entendit-elle provenir de la chambre.

-" Ou… oui très bien" mentit-elle, espérant que Jane ne viendrait pas vérifier de lui-même.

Mais alors qu'elle se redressait à l'aide du mur et qu'elle ouvrait en grand le rideau de douche, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Jane au regard inquiet, qui passa aussitôt à un regard surpris. La jeune femme tenta de se cacher, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait était le rideau de douche. Elle tira très fort dessus, peut-être même un peu trop fort car il lui tomba dessus et elle se retrouva de nouveau au sol, enroulée dans ce foutu rideau et elle sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur elle pour lui venir en aide.

-" Ne me touche" cria-t-elle en le repoussant et en s'enveloppant du mieux possible dans le rideau.

-" Je veux juste te venir en aide Teresa" se défendit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

-" Je peux le faire toute seule, mais s'il te plait sort d'ici" supplia-t-elle.

Sentant le malaise de sa collègue, Jane se redressa, s'éloigna d'elle mais ne sortit pas comme le pensait Lisbon. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il lui tendit, puis seulement il quitta la pièce, la laissant enfin seule. Lisbon souffla enfin, se sentant soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là. Elle s'enroula dans la serviette, repoussant le rideau, mais alors qu'elle voulait se lever de nouveau, elle retomba, encore. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver seule, elle le savait, mais cela voulait dire faire appel à la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas en ce moment. Elle pouvait toujours continuer de se démener ainsi, de se lever pour retomber ensuite, ou elle pouvait l'appeler et lui demander de l'aide. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de se décider.

-" Patrick" appela-t-elle.

-" Un problème Teresa ?" S'enquit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-" Tu… tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plait ?" demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-" Tout ce que tu veux" répondit-il en ouvrant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

-" Tu étais là depuis tout ce temps" ce n'était pas une question.

-" Je savais que tu allais avoir besoin de moi, alors je suis resté" expliqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Le mentaliste passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, faisant attention à ne pas faire glisser la serviette et Lisbon passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle se laissa soulever, se collant un peu plus contre le mentaliste, créant ainsi un peu plus de gêne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, si elle s'éloignait trop de lui, alors elle ne garderait pas l'équilibre bien longtemps. Une fois debout, elle se retrouva si près de lui que son nez s'enfonça dans sa chemise. Elle fut envahie par l'odeur de cet homme qui la rendait complètement folle, dans tous les sens du terme. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le bord du lavabo et commença à observer sa cheville.

-" C'est un peu gonflé mais je pense que ce n'est rien" annonça-t-il.

-" Et tu es docteur pour me dire ça ?" Sourit-elle.

-" Pas docteur mais ton mari attentionné qui ne veut que ton bien" un petit clin d'œil et le rouge monta aux joues de Lisbon. " Non, je plaisante. C'est juste que ma fille avait l'habitude de tomber et de se tordre les chevilles" expliqua-t-il.

-" Oh" elle ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre.

-" Je vais faire un petit bandage et demain tout devrait aller mieux."

-" D'accord, merci beaucoup."

-" Reste là, je vais voir s'ils ont une infirmerie dans le coin."

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Lisbon sur le bord du lavabo, toujours en serviette et encore rouge suite aux manipulations de son pied par Jane. Mince alors, il lui avait juste touché la cheville, simplement vérifié que tout allait bien. Pourquoi avait-elle rougi pour si peu ? Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente face à son premier petit ami, incapable de parler, incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser un peu plus à ça car Jane était de retour dans la salle de bain avec de la pommade et un bandage. Il s'appliqua à étaler la crème sur sa cheville avant de l'envelopper avec le bandage. Ensuite, il la laissa seule pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller, respectant ainsi son intimité. Elle le fit rapidement avant d'appeler de nouveau son 'mari' pour qu'il l'aide à aller au lit.

Il l'installa confortablement dans le grand lit, remontant la couverture bien haut sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus d'elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front. Puis, il se redressa, pris une couverture qui traînait au pied du lit et s'éloigna vers le canapé.

-" Bonne nuit Teresa" lui dit-il en éteignant la lumière.

-" Bonne nuit Patrick" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis la pièce devint noire et le couple tenta de s'endormir, ce qui ne fut pas difficile pour Jane, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, sa respiration devenant lente et régulière.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait plus mal à la cheville, Jane s'était bien occupé d'elle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Ce quelque chose était une personne et il s'agissait de Jane. Il dormait sur le petit canapé, comme ils l'avaient prévu, enveloppé dans une fine couverture et elle pouvait le voir trembler. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette chambre, comme dans toutes les pièces, à croire qu'ils ne chauffaient pas dans cet établissement. Lisbon pour sa part était bien au chaud, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais elle n'aimait pas voir Jane ainsi. Il avait froid et n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de place sur ce canapé, ses pieds dépassaient de l'autre côté, bien qu'il ait les jambes repliées. Elle se sentit mal de dormir dans ce grand lit, bien au chaud sous cette grosse couverture, alors que lui souffrait d'inconfort et de froid. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça pour le reste de la nuit.

-" Patrick ?" L'appela-t-elle doucement.

-" Un problème Teresa ?" S'enquit-il aussitôt.

-" Viens dans le lit avec moi, il fait froid et en plus tu es mal à l'aise sur le canapé" expliqua la jeune femme.

-" Je vais bien, ce n'est pas nécessaire" contesta-t-il. " Je suis bien là."

-" Explique-moi pourquoi tu tremble alors" elle savait qu'il ne trouverait rien à dire.

-" Bon, d'accord" céda-t-il.

Jane se leva, plia la couverture sur le canapé puis se dirigea vers le grand lit, sans allumer la lumière. Il remarqua tout de même, à la lueur de la lune passant par la fenêtre, que Lisbon lui avait ouvert le lit afin qu'il puisse la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, non pas sans hésitation. Jouer au couple marié, se faire des caresses et des baisers était une chose, mais dormir dans le même lit qu'une femme, même Lisbon, en était une autre. Il n'avait pas dormit avec une femme depuis Angela et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation. Mais il décida de ne pas le montrer, il ne voulait pas que Lisbon sache à quel point son idée le gênait plus qu'il n'avait voulu le laisser entendre. Il remonta la couverture sur lui, tenta de retrouver le sommeil, mais il ne vint pas aussi facilement que sur le canapé. Et soudain, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, Lisbon se rapprocha de lui, doucement, comme si elle doutait de ce qu'elle faisait et s'installa contre lui. Il se tendit immédiatement et Lisbon dut le sentir car elle s'écarta aussitôt.

-" Désolée" souffla-t-elle en se recouchant de son côté.

Jane remarqua de la peine dans sa voix, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout entendre. Il réfléchit rapidement et agit par instinct, oubliant sa gêne pour faire quelque chose que lui aussi voulait depuis déjà quelques temps sans jamais vraiment y avoir pensé. Il se déplaça dans le lit, entoura la taille de Lisbon d'un bras et attendit qu'elle fasse le reste. D'abord hésitante, la jeune femme finie par en faire autant et elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse, l'entourant d'un bras elle aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé, ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'ils pourraient un jour se retrouver dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A cet instant, ils se sentaient bien, comme dans un autre monde où ils étaient seuls. Ils venaient de franchir une grande étape ce soir, une étape qu'ils ne pensaient pas être capables de franchir. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le sommeil arriva à eux rapidement, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4: Mise au point

Salut a tous, me voilà de retour.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais mon retour de vacances n'a pas été facile. La reprise du travail non plus.

Enfin bon, voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Pour répondre a la question de **kat**, la suite de **_Week-end de relaxation_** est en ce moment en correction, j'espère que ma correctrice ne sera pas trop longue. Je le poste dès que je l'ai.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Mise au point  
**

* * *

Jane sentit une douce chaleur sur sa peau et une légère brise lui chatouiller le visage. Il se rendit compte que le matin était déjà là et qu'il avait dormit toute la nuit, d'un sommeil lourd, reposant, merveilleux. Il se rappela qu'il avait dormit avec Lisbon dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis des années il avait tenu une femme contre lui pour dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'optique de profiter d'une Lisbon endormie lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Il se redressa vivement, inquiet de son absence et fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux à la recherche de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas, pas plus que ses vêtements. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Et surtout, quand était-elle partie ? Il ne l'avait pas sentie se lever, ni même entendu sortir de la chambre.

Le mentaliste se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide avant de s'habiller et de partir à la recherche de 'sa femme'. Mais au moment de quitter la chambre, il trouva un mot sur la petite table basse qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il fit demi-tour, prit le bout de papier et le parcouru, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

_' Cher Patrick,_

_Je suis partie courir un peu, ne te fais pas de souci._

_Je n'en ai pas pour plus d'une heure et je te rejoindrais dans la salle pour le petit déjeuner._

_Affectueusement,_

_Teresa.'_

Il reposa le petit mot sur la table et s'installa sur le canapé. Il n'avait plus besoin de quitter la chambre, Lisbon allait bientôt revenir de sa petite balade matinale. Il sourit en pensant que, même en mission sous couverture, elle restait elle-même et ne perdait pas ses habitudes. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Teresa apparaître, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, portant un pantalon de sport moulant noir et un sweat rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir porter du rouge, ça lui allait parfaitement bien et faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que le noir de ses cheveux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, même toute transpirante. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva, contourna la table basse, attrapa la jeune femme au visage et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

D'abord surprise du comportement de son collègue, Lisbon fini par se laisser aller contre lui, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle lui rendit son baiser, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui donna avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, comme si c'était naturel, comme s'ils le faisaient depuis longtemps. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existait pour eux si ce n'est l'autre. Ce fut un coup à la porte qui les fit se séparer brusquement et ils n'osèrent pas se regarder. Lisbon alla ouvrir la porte, évitant ainsi de poser les yeux sur Jane qui n'en menait pas plus large. Le visage souriant de Nadine apparut.

-" Bonjour à vous deux" dit-elle enjouée, " je suis désolée de vous déranger mais si vous voulez prendre le petit déjeuner, il faudrait venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" Oui, euh… nous arrivons" répondit Lisbon.

-" Bien, je vais vous laisser vous préparer."

Puis, la jeune femme disparut et Lisbon referma la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner pour faire face à Jane qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni dire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé faire ça, c'était Jane après tout. Mais au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ses mains sur son corps et de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre elle sentit une gène la gagner. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Elle le laissait faire un peu ce qu'il voulait, elle ne s'imposait plus assez et c'était plutôt elle qui faisait ce qu'il disait. Elle était la chef de cette équipe, mais elle ne se sentait plus comme telle, elle ne se sentait plus celle qu'elle avait été par le passé, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Jane pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait et elle était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

En parlant de Jane, elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, la même expression perdue toujours sur le visage et elle mit les mains en avant afin de le faire s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas venir plus près, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne plus près, sinon elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser encore. Elle avait envie de ses lèvres, elle avait envie de sa douceur, mais elle ne le devait pas. La seule chose qu'elle devait faire était de mener à bien cette enquête et de retourner à sa vie d'avant.

-" Ne fais pas un pas de plus Jane" le prévint-elle.

-" Pourquoi ? Qu'est devenu le Patrick ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je… je ne peux pas continuer, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être ta femme, même pour une enquête, c'est trop."

-" Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?"

-" Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et ce matin, ça n'aurait jamais dut arriver, nous ne pouvons pas, nous ne devons pas."

-" Mais pourquoi ?"

-" Je ne peux pas, j'ai… Je tiens à toi Patrick, bien trop à toi et toi… tu… tu aimes toujours ta femme, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ton cœur."

Alors c'était ça, Jane venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Lisbon se montrait plus distante depuis quelques minutes, mais surtout pourquoi elle avait mal pris le fait de cette mise en scène. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être prise de cours, qu'elle voulait toujours avoir le contrôle. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait plus, elle était perdue, aux prises avec ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il partageait mais qui le terrifiaient en même temps. Elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, mais pas à cause du travail, ni à cause du fait qu'il aimait encore sa femme, car il l'aimerait toujours. Il avait assez de place pour deux femmes dans son cœur, le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait, il n'était pas celui qui saurait la rendre heureuse et faire de sa vie un bonheur constant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il savait que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Jane retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, obéissant ainsi à la demande de Lisbon. S'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il devait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, sans jamais remettre ses ordres en question. Mais pour l'enquête, il refusait d'y mettre un terme, même si cela voulait dire continuer de prétendre être marié à la jeune femme. Il le devait, pour cet homme, trouver l'assassin de sa femme pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire lui-même, trouver la paix, mais il n'avait pas eut cette chance. Il releva les yeux vers Lisbon qui se trouvait toujours devant la porte.

-" Nous devons continuer cette enquête à ma façon" dit-il alors, " c'est le seul moyen de trouver qui a tué Amelia."

Lisbon parut réfléchir un moment, peu certaine que ce soit le bon choix. Bien sûr elle voulait trouver qui avait tué Amelia, mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était de rester avec Jane aussi longtemps, de devoir se faire passer pour sa femme et souffrir chaque jour un peu plus car ce ne serait que ça, de la comédie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut laisser ses sentiments évoluer à ce point, elle n'aurait même jamais dut se laisser séduire par cette homme au départ. Mais à présent que le mal était fait, elle devait vivre avec et s'efforcer de ne plus y penser. Ce serait le seul moyen de ne pas trop souffrir et peut-être qu'avec de la chance, elle pourrait les oublier et repartir de zéro. Elle allait devoir y travailler dur, mais elle avait passé sa vie à penser aux autres, elle pouvait continuer. Un jour peut-être, elle aurait la chance de rencontrer l'homme qui saurait la rendre heureuse, celui qui saurait l'aimer entièrement.

La jeune femme avança dans la chambre et vint s'installer à côté de Jane. Elle n'osa au début pas rencontrer son regard, encore un peu troublée par ses révélations, par le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'ils avaient dormit ensemble. Mais aussi, et le pire de tout, elle se souvint que la veille au soir, Jane l'avait vu nue dans la douche. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette simple pensée et pourtant il le faudrait bien. Par chance, ce matin en se réveillant, sa cheville allait mieux et elle avait put sortir pour courir un peu, mais surtout pour éviter de devoir affronter son collègue au réveil. Elle ne savait pas comment il aurait prit le fait de se réveiller avec une femme dans ses bras après avoir passé tant d'années seul.

Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son bras et là seulement elle releva les yeux et plongea dans l'océan de ceux de son consultant. Il y avait toujours cette lueur inquiète dans son regard, mais aussi quelque chose de plus, une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle croyait y voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait, cette admiration, cet attachement, cet amour. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Son cœur était déjà prit, même si elle espérait qu'il lui laisse une chance. Mais d'après de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne faisait ça que pour le bien de l'enquête, il n'y avait rien de plus.

Jane de son côté ne savait plus quoi faire avec Lisbon. Il avait comprit qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, l'enquête passait en premier et leurs sentiments après. Ils avaient donc convenu qu'après la fin de cette affaire, ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de la confession de la jeune femme. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils se parlaient avec les yeux. Mais au fond de son cœur, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle voulait le plus, lui rendre cet amour qu'il sentait se développer pour elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ce pas vers elle, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ainsi ? Son amour pour sa femme décédée ? Non, il le savait déjà, il pouvait faire de la place pour un autre amour. Mais alors quoi ? Sa peur ? C'était certainement ça. Il avait peur de la blesser plus que de l'aimer, pas qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer, mais sa vie était un tel chaos qu'il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle ne souffrirait pas.

Le mentaliste remonta sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme pour finir sa course sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui et à voir la réaction de Lisbon, elle appréciait autant que lui. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa main sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha d'elle, son visage s'arrêtant à seulement quelques millimètres du sien et elle rouvrit les yeux. Il put y voir ce dilemme, celui de savoir si elle devait continuer ou pas. Elle semblait lui demander de continuer et d'arrêter en même temps.

-" Patrick" souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi" répondit-il.

-" On ne peut pas faire ça" reprit-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que lui.

-" Je sais que tu as peur, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais…"

-" Alors ne fait pas ça."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois encore, ce fut Lisbon qui alla ouvrir pour tomber une fois de plus sur Nadine, mais sans son sourire.

-" Désolée de vous déranger encore une fois mais…"

-" Oui, nous sommes en retard pour le petit déjeuner" la coupa Lisbon.

-" Oh non ce n'est pas ça, même si vous êtes bien en retard. Non, en fait, il y a des agents du CBI ici qui veulent voir tous les couples, vous aussi."

-" Il se passe quelque chose ?" Fit semblant de s'inquiéter Jane en se levant du canapé pour venir se placer derrière Lisbon, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-" Et bien, il y a quelques jours, une de nos patiente est morte" expliqua Nadine, " elle s'est suicidée et maintenant la police mène une enquête."

-" Mais c'est horrible" s'exclama Lisbon, une main devant la bouche.

-" Oui, c'est horrible et je ne comprends pas pourquoi la police enquête là dessus. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils demandent à voir tous le monde."

-" Nous nous préparons et vous rejoignions dans la grande salle."

**- oooo -**

Cho et Rigsby se trouvait dans la grande salle qui servait de restaurant à l'institut. Ils étaient arrivés depuis environ dix minutes mais n'avaient eut l'occasion de voir personne, la plupart des couples ayant des activités hors du bâtiment. Le seul couple à pouvoir rencontrer était celui que formait Jane et Lisbon et les deux agents avaient hâte de voir ce que cela donnait. Imaginer Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon en couple, les voir s'embrasser, se tenir par la main, c'était bien quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre des agents n'auraient crut un jour. Mais pourtant les faits étaient là, ils se faisaient passer pour tel et de pouvoir profiter de cette vision n'avait pas de prix. Malheureusement, les nouvelles qu'ils avaient à leur annoncer n'étaient pas bonnes du tout, surtout pour les femmes de cet institut.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent, le mentaliste ayant une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, la guidant. Le couple s'installa à une table en face des deux agents, attendirent que Nadine, qui les avaient escorté, les laisse et Lisbon se tourna directement vers Cho.

-" Vous avez du nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui, beaucoup de choses" affirma l'asiatique. " Et Amelia Sanford n'est pas la première à mourir suite à un suicide dans cet institut."

-" Que voulez-vous dire ?" Voulut savoir Lisbon.

-" Au court des dix dernières années il y a eut cinq victimes, et toutes les morts ont été classées en suicide."

-" Et ça n'a inquiété personne ?" S'étonna Jane. " Cinq morts dans le même institut ça peut faire peur non."

-" Comme il a été dit, toutes ces femmes étaient suicidaires" continua Rigsby, " il n'y a jamais eu d'enquêtes pour aucune d'entres elles."

-" Des liens entre toutes ces femmes ?"

-" A vrai dire pas vraiment boss" répondit Rigsby.

-" Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose" reprit Cho, " toutes ces femmes avaient des points communs. Soit elles étaient brunes, soit elles avaient les yeux verts."

-" On aurait donc à faire à un tueur en série qui s'en prend aux femmes brunes ou aux yeux verts. Plus d'infos sur les victimes ?"

-" Rien de plus pour les relier."

-" Vous avez fait des recherches sur les employés ? Aucun qui puisse paraître suspect ?"

-" Pour le moment nous n'avons personne mais nous continuons de chercher."

-" Bien, je crois que nous allons devoir nous arrêter là, mais tenez moi au courant," annonça la brunette.

-" Pas de problèmes" confirma Rigsby.

-" Nous allons continuer avec d'autres couples pendant que vous continuez de votre côté."

Le couple se leva, laissant les deux agents, pour retourner dans leur chambre avant leur prochaine activité. Au moment où ils sortaient, le couple que Jane et Lisbon avaient rencontré la veille au repas entra dans le réfectoire. La jeune femme salua Lisbon qui lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers les agents qui les attendaient. L'homme se plaça face à Cho tandis que sa femme s'installait face à Rigsby, mais un peu en retrait par rapport à son mari. Encor une fois, elle s'effaçait pour laisser la place à l'homme, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux agents.

-" Bonjour monsieur et madame Grant, je suis l'agent Cho et mon collègue, l'agent Rigsby" commença l'asiatique. " Si nous vous avons demandé de venir, c'est au sujet de la mort d'Amelia Sanford."

-" Oui, la pauvre femme" souffla Susan Grant, se recalant immédiatement dans sa chaise lorsqu'elle se prit un regard noir de la part de son mari.

-" Oui, pauvre Amelia" reprit Alexandre Grant. " Mais en quoi sommes nous concernés ?"

-" En rien, mais nous voulons savoir si vous les connaissiez." Continua Rigsby.

-" Pas tant que ça, je parlais de temps en temps avec Josh, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin que des 'bonjour' et des 'comment ça va'."

-" Et vous madame Grant ?"

-" Je… je ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle était gentille et ne me paraissait pas suicidaire. Au contraire, elle prévoyait d'avoir des enfants avec Josh."

-" Vous avez remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement avant sa mort ?" Questionna le brun.

-" Elle me semblait un peu tendue, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose et, avant d'aller me coucher, elle m'a demandé de passer la voir."

-" Y êtes vous allée ?"

Susan tourna la tête vers son mari, peu certaine de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de plus. En même temps, que répondre à la question ? 'Non je n'ai pas put car mon mari à eut une crise de colère et m'a utilisée pour passer sa frustration ?'. Non, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça et son mari le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Le regard noir qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait tenir sa langue et trouver une bonne excuse, sinon elle risquait d'avoir encore des problèmes. Susan prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à la question de l'agent du CBI, tentant de paraître le plus détendue possible.

-" A vrai dire, j'étais fatiguée et je me suis endormie dans ma chambre. Je n'ai appris sa mort qu'au matin, comme les autres."

-" Donc vous ne savez rien de plus ?"

Et la jeune femme confirma d'un signe de tête, la baissant par la suite, honteuse. Si elle était allée voir Amelia, si elle s'était défendue face à son mari, alors son amie serait toujours en vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé, elle ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant et c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Susan garda donc le silence jusqu'à ce que son mari ait fini de discuter avec les agents du CBI. Lorsqu'il se leva, elle en fit de même et le suivit dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà contre elle, la jeune femme voulait se protéger des crises de rage de son mari. Avant de fermer la porte, elle lança un regard suppliant aux deux agents, un regard voulant dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et elle espéra qu'ils comprennent.

Une fois le couple sortit, Rigsby se tourna vers Cho.

-" J'ai comme l'impression que ce Grant bat sa femme."

-" Je le crois aussi" répondit Cho de son ton habituel.

-" On devrait faire quelque chose pour elle."

-" On ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle ne porte pas plainte."

-" Mais on ne peut pas la laisser seule avec lui, il pourrait recommencer" plaida le brun.

-" Et tu veux faire quoi ?"

-" Je ne sais pas."

Les deux hommes attendirent le prochain couple qu'ils devaient interroger, puis tout recommença. Ils interrogèrent comme ça tout les participants au séminaire avant de prendre leurs affaires et de quitter le bâtiment et de retourner au CBI. Mais alors qu'ils allaient monter en voiture, Cho aperçu Lisbon un peu plus loin qui avançait vers eux. Il attendit qu'elle soit à leur hauteur pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-" Un problème ?" demanda Rigsby.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux hommes.

-" Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les Grant" répondit-elle, " je pense qu'Alexandre bat Susan."

-" C'est-ce que nous pensons aussi, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose."

-" Faites des recherches sur lui afin d'en savoir plus, voyez s'il n'aurait pas été là à chaque mort. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

-" J'ai remarqué que Susan était brune aux yeux verts" fit remarquer Rigsby.

-" Je ne sais pas s'il y a un rapport, mais je veux m'assurer qu'elle ne craint rien" continua la chef d'équipe. " Surtout n'en parlez pas à Jane, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une bêtise."

-" On ne dira rien," promit Cho.

Finalement, les deux hommes remontèrent en voiture et quittèrent lapropriété, laissant derrière eux Lisbon qui les regarda partir avant de retourner à ses occupations.

**- oooo -**

Jane marchait dans le parc entourant la propriété de l'institut, savourant la douceur de la journée, la légère brise qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il avait opté pour une tenue décontractée, ne portant pas son habituel costume trois pièces mais plutôt un jean et un T-shirt. Il portait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air, mais surtout, réfléchir à sa situation avec Lisbon. Il savait qu'eux deux c'était impossible, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien vivre l'un avec l'autre. Mais malgré tout, ils pouvaient toujours être amis, ils pouvaient continuer de vivre l'un près de l'autre.

Puis, le mentaliste en revint à la discussion qu'ils avaient eut avec Cho et Rigsby. L'homme, ou la femme, qui s'en prenait à toutes ces femmes en avait après des femmes brunes ou alors avec les yeux verts. Cela ne le rassura pas car Lisbon était justement brune aux yeux verts, peut-être qu'elle risquait elle aussi de devenir une des victimes de ce tueur et il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Lisbon était tout pour lui, elle était sa meilleure amie et bien plus encore. Même s'il n'y avait un meurtre que tout les deux ans, le tueur pouvait très bien recommencer. Personne ne savait qui était ce tueur, personne ne savait rien, ni pourquoi il s'en prenait à ces femmes, ni pourquoi il n'agissait qu'une fois tout les deux ans. Peut-être était-ce un participant à ce séminaire, peut-être était-ce un membre du personnel. Jane se posait beaucoup de questions et ne trouvait aucune réponse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il s'arrêta au bord du petit étang, un peu plus loin du chemin de terre et prit place sur un banc, admirant la beauté du soleil reflétant dans l'eau. Cet endroit était merveilleusement calme, silencieux, un endroit parfait pour réfléchir. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans l'eau et son esprit loin de tous ses tourments. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit du bruit non loin de lui et se redressa, à la recherche de ce qui le provoquait. Il remarqua alors deux personnes de l'autre côté de l'étang en train de se disputer. Il tenta de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais aussi de voir de qui il s'agissait. Il reconnu alors Nadine, la réceptionniste, ainsi que Harvey, le gardien de l'institut.

-" Les flics sont venus je te rappelle" cria Nadine en poussant Harvey avec force.

-" Mais ils ne savent rien sinon on ne serait plus là" cria à son tour l'homme.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas revenir plus tard ?"

-" Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ? Ils sont venus, ils sont partis, point final."

Jane se leva, s'approcha de l'étang pour en entendre plus, de sa position il n'entendait pas assez et il avait besoin de savoir de quoi Nadine avait peur. Mais alors qu'il était concentré sur la discussion, une personne arriva derrière lui et lui assena un violent coup derrière le crane. Le blond tomba au sol, face contre terre, inconscient. Nadine tourna la tête au même moment et se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, suivit par Harvey. Une fois à côté du mentaliste, elle s'agenouilla pour voir s'il était encore en vie et souffla de soulagement.

-" Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers l'agresseur.

-" Il a entendu toute la conversation, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir."

-" Et comment on va justifier son absence maintenant, tu peux me le dire ?"

-" Il suffira de dire qu'il en a eu assez et qu'il est partit" proposa Harvey.

-" Et vous pensez vraiment que ça femme va y croire ?"

-" Il suffit de s'occuper d'elle aussi et tout ira bien."

Nadine se releva, s'épousseta un peu et réfléchit à la proposition de ses associés. D'un côté ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort, si on regardait bien, monsieur Jane et sa femme Teresa ne semblaient pas être si proche que ça. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, pour des raisons futiles la plupart du temps et ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille. Si jamais Patrick disparaissait, personne ne viendrait le pleurer.

-" Ok, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous occuper de tout" approuva Nadine, " je dois y retourner avant qu'on s'inquiète de mon absence."

La jeune femme s'éloigna de ses amis, laissant Jane avec eux. Elle savait qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout, qu'elle ne risquait rien du tout et qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle trouverait bien une excuse valable à fournir à Teresa Jane si elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de son mari, ce n'était pas la premier fois qu'elle aurait à faire ça, elle avait passé sa vie à mentir aux gens alors qu'était-ce qu'un mensonge de plus. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle croisa l'un des couples du séminaire, les Sanchez et continua sa route vers le bâtiment principal.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5: Nouvelle chance

Salut a tous, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite, j'ai eus pas mal de boulot et j'ai oublié de poster. Bon, pour me rattraper, je vous posterais le prochain chapitre Mercredi et ensuite ce sera un chapitre tous les deux jours jusqu'à la fin.

Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires et votre patience.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Nouvelle chance**

* * *

Depuis le départ de ses collègues, Lisbon était à la recherche de Jane. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle le cherchait dans tous les coins sans l'avoir trouvé et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais où pouvait-il bien être, et surtout que pouvait-il faire? Elle avait été soulagée de pouvoir se séparer de lui pendant un moment, cela devenait difficile de rester en sa présence avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait être avec lui. Tout ceci commençait à l'embêter sérieusement, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser distraire par ses sentiments, habituellement, elle était plus forte que ça. Jane était vraiment impossible, mais elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

La jeune femme passa devant l'accueil et croisa Nadine, la réceptionniste. La blonde semblait un peu tendue et inquiète, ce qui alerta Lisbon. A force de traîner avec Jane, elle commençait elle aussi à lire dans le comportement des gens, bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà avant, de part son travail de flic. Elle s'avança donc vers elle, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait. Peut-être que le fait de la venue des agents du CBI lui avait fait peur, auquel cas, peut-être était-elle impliquée dans la mort d'Amelia. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, et elle pourrait même apprendre où se trouvait Jane. Nadine était la réceptionniste, elle devait donc savoir ce que faisaient les patients de l'institut.

-" Nadine, auriez-vous vu mon … mari ?" demanda Lisbon avec un petit sourire.

-" Votre mari ?" Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit encore un peu.

-" Oui, mon mari, Patrick" affirma Lisbon.

-" Oh, oui. Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il partait il y a une heure" expliqua la blonde. " Il m'a dit ne pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, que… votre couple ne tiendrait pas. Je suis désolée."

-" Quoi ? Comment ça il est partit ? Ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait pas fait ça sans me prévenir" s'inquiéta aussitôt la brunette.

-" C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis navrée."

-" Merci."

Lisbon s'éloigna de l'accueil, la tête basse. Elle ne comprenait pas, Jane ne pouvait pas être partit, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissée, pas après la discussion qu'ils avaient eut ce matin. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, qu'importent ses sentiments pour elle. Alors pourquoi serait-il partit maintenant? Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, il devait certainement avoir des problèmes, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle devait trouver où il était, ce qui lui était arrivé, car il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Lisbon avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle ne se trompait jamais. Elle connaissait assez Jane pour savoir qu'il avait le don de s'attirer des problèmes, elle devait donc savoir où il était allé en dernier et elle saurait où le trouver.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il partait se promener dans le parc de la propriété. Jane aimait la nature, il aimait se retrouver seul parfois pour réfléchir. Et après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce matin, il avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Le premier endroit où elle devait chercher était donc le parc, elle s'y dirigea d'un bon pas. Elle marcha sur le petit chemin, cherchant des traces du passage de son collègue et elle arriva devant un petit étang, un endroit qu'elle savait plaire au mentaliste. Elle s'assit sur le banc, réfléchissant où il pouvait être allé. En laissant son regard se perdre sur l'étendue d'eau, elle vit quelque chose briller sur le sol, près du bord. Elle se leva, s'agenouilla pour ramasser une montre.

-" Oh non," souffla-t-elle en constatant que c'était une montre qu'elle avait offerte à Jane pour son anniversaire. " Patrick, où es-tu."

Elle se releva, scruta les parages de son regard, peut-être qu'il l'avait fait tomber et qu'il la cherchait en ce moment. Ce devait être ça, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Tellement prise dans ses recherches, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle par derrière. Mais alors que l'homme allait s'en prendre à elle, la jeune femme se retourna et lui fit face. Elle eut le réflexe de déjouer le coup qu'il allait lui donner. Il tenta un autre, qu'elle esquiva une fois de plus et c'est elle qui le mit à Terre.

-" Où est-il ?" Cracha-t-elle à l'homme qu'elle reconnu comme étant le jardinier. " Où est Patrick ?"

-" Vous ne le saurez jamais" ricana l'homme.

-" Je vais vous faire parler" insista-t-elle en appuyant son pied contre la gorge de l'homme qui se trouvait toujours à terre et qui commença à suffoquer. " Parlez maintenant ou ça pourrait mal finir."

-" Il… il est dans… la cabane" souffla-t-il.

-" Quelle cabane ?"

-" Dans la forêt, il est dans la forêt."

Lisbon donna un bon coup dans le visage de l'homme, à un endroit bien précis et il perdit connaissance. Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard, pour le moment elle devait trouver Jane, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle partit en courant dans la forêt à la recherche de cette cabane, l'endroit où elle pourrait le retrouver. Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, qu'il aille bien, qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Elle ne le supporterait pas si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle devait absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle couru le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, ne sachant pas vers où aller, mais elle finirait par trouver cette cabane. A force de courir, elle fini par trouver la cabane, celle dont lui avait parlé le jardinier et elle s'arrêta devant la porte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir sans succès.

-" Patrick ?" Appela-t-elle. " Patrick tu es là ?"

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir une fois de plus, mais toujours rien. Le verrou était trop dur à ouvrir, elle n'y arrivait pas et elle s'énerva, tapant de toutes ses forces contre la porte en bois. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, elle ne pouvait pas partir pour trouver du renfort. Jane était peut-être mal, il avait besoin d'elle. N'arrivant pas à quoi que ce soit, elle tenta de trouver une autre entrée et fini par trouver une fenêtre. Elle était un peu haute, mais avec l'aide d'une caisse qui traînait au sol, elle parvint à l'atteindre et elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, elle continua de chercher Jane, mais elle ne le trouva pas. L'homme avait dit qu'il était ici, alors il devait y être, il devait être là.

Des gémissements se firent entendre du sol et Lisbon chercha une trappe qui la mènerait à la cave. Les vieilles cabanes avaient toujours des caves et celle-ci ne devait pas déroger à la règle. En soulevant le tapis au centre de la pièce, elle la trouva et l'ouvrit pour descendre dans le noir par l'escalier en bois. Elle se serait crut dans un de ces films d'horreur où la fille se retrouvait ensuite piégée dans la cave à la merci du tueur. Mais par chance, ce n'était pas un film d'horreur et le tueur ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche et avança dans la pénombre. Elle remarqua une forme tout au fond, contre un mur et elle se mit à courir pour tomber à genoux à côté d'un Jane inconscient.

-" Patrick" l'appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue. " Patrick ouvre les yeux s'il te plait."

Elle le secoua un peu, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Elle eut peur qu'il ne soit blessé et chercha, mais rien, il allait bien. Il avait bien une bosse derrière la tête, ce qui pouvait expliquer son inconscience, mais il devrait quand même se réveiller. Elle lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues et elle vit avec soulagement les yeux de Jane s'ouvrir doucement pour s'encrer dans les siens.

-" Te… Teresa" murmura-t-il.

-" Oui Patrick, c'est moi, tu vas bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

-" Mal au crane" répondit-il.

-" Que s'est-il passé ? Le jardinier a tenté de s'en prendre à moi et c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai trouvé. Nadine m'a dit que tu était parti."

-" Elle est dans le coup" ajouta le mentaliste. " Je l'ai surprise se disputant avec le jardinier et une autre personne m'a assommé."

-" Ils se disputaient à quel sujet ?"

-" La venue de Cho et Rigsby, mais je ne pense pas que ce soient nos coupables."

-" Alors pourquoi ?"

-" Je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à cacher, mais pas les meurtres."

-" Ok, on en discutera plus tard, pour le moment on retourne à l'institut, je veux que tu vois un médecin."

-" Je vais bien, pas besoin de médecin."

-" Patrick, je vais être certaine que tu vas bien, alors tu vas voir un médecin. Et ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner."

Le couple sortit de la cabane et marcha lentement jusqu'à l'institut. Jane accepta finalement de voir le médecin, juste pour faire plaisir à Lisbon. Il se sentait bien, un peu migraineux, mais il allait bien. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de rassurer sa collègue, alors il le ferait.

**- oooo -**

Jane était couché sur le lit, dans leur chambre tandis que Lisbon parlait avec le médecin. Il avait été examiné et il allait bien. Mais Lisbon voulait parler au praticien, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas plus mal plus tard. Elle était toujours un peu inquiète pour le mentaliste et cela fit sourire Jane. Elle avait rappelé Cho et Rigsby qui étaient venus arrêter Nadine et le jardinier. Le couple avait fini par avouer faire du trafic de stupéfiants depuis un certain temps et la venue du CBI leur avait fait peur. Ils n'étaient donc pas le tueur tant recherché. Jane ne savait toujours pas qui était la troisième personne, celle qui l'avait assommé, mais il finirait pas trouver. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de se reposer et il savait que Lisbon allait s'assurer qu'il le fasse.

Une fois que le médecin quitta la chambre, la brunette revint vers le lit où elle s'assit à côté de Jane. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le voir en vie, avec elle. Sa disparition lui avait vraiment fait peur, elle s'était revue l'année passée lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par Rachel. Elle avait eut si peur de ne jamais le revoir à ce moment-là, et aujourd'hui elle avait ressentit la même chose. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans lui, il était bien trop important pour elle.

-" Ça va Teresa ?" lui demanda Jane en lui prenant la main.

-" Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça" sourit-elle en serrant ses doigts.

-" Je vais bien, crois-moi. Et je voulais m'excuser."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" T'avoir fait peur."

Lisbon baissa la tête. Oui elle avait eut peur, plus que jamais. Mais ce n'était en rien la faute de Jane cette fois, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie cette fois, mais tout c'était bien fini, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, et oubliant ce qu'elle avait décidé le matin même, la jeune femme s'installa sur le lit et se serra contre Jane.

-" J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tu sais" souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-" Et moi j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir" ajouta-t-il en lui entourant les épaules de son bras.

-" Si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire des peurs comme ça, ce serait gentil."

-" Eh, cette fois je n'y étais pour rien" se défendit-il.

-" Je sais, mais ça ne change rien."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Lisbon savait ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin, mais elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir se tenir à ses paroles. Le fait d'avoir faillit perdre Jane lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus mettre ses sentiments de côté. Elle aimait Jane, plus que tout et elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir peur comme ça pour lui. Elle savait que cela arriverait encore bien souvent, beaucoup trop, mais c'était leur travail et elle se s'imaginait pas le faire sans lui. Et elle ne voulait plus se tenir éloignée de lui, elle ne voulait plus prétendre que tout allait bien alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était le prendre dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-" Patrick, j'ai réfléchis" commença-t-elle. " On ne peut pas continuer comme ça."

-" Comment ça ?"

-" Je ne veux plus avoir peur pour toi comme ça, je ne veux plus te voir risquer ta vie."

-" Tu veux… tu veux que je quitte le CBI ? Tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi ?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Non, je ne pourrais pas travailler sans toi."

-" Alors explique-toi."

-" A chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, la seule chose que je veux faire est te prendre dans mes bras, m'assurer que tu vas bien. Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça."

-" Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-" Je veux… je veux être avec toi."

-" Mais je croyais que…"

-" Je sais ce que j'ai dis, mais je ne veux plus faire semblant Patrick. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je ne veux plus les enfouir en moi."

Jane n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments de la façon la plus romantique à ses yeux. Le fait d'avouer ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, avouer son attachement pour lui. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Il aimait la jeune femme autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle voulait vivre quelque chose avec lui autant qu'il le voulait. Bien sûr il avait peur, il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des hommes, qu'il avait fait souffrir tant de personnes. Mais il voulait croire à une nouvelle chance que lui offrait la vie, une nouvelle chance d'être heureux et il ne voulait pas passer à côté, pas cette fois, pas encore. Si Lisbon voulait vraiment de lui, si elle acceptait de partager sa vie avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, alors il le voulait aussi.

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, il n'avait encore rien dit et elle eut peur qu'il ne le veuille plus. Elle l'avait repoussé ce matin, elle lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir, alors il était normal que maintenant ce soit lui qui la rejette. Elle n'aurait pas dut espérer autant, elle n'aurait pas dut croire qu'ils avaient une chance. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui.

-" Reste Teresa" la supplia-t-il.

-" Patrick…"

-" Je le veux moi aussi, je veux qu'on tente notre chance."

-" Tu le veux vraiment ?"

-" Si tu es toujours d'accord, alors oui."

-" Oh que oui je le veux" cria-t-elle presque de joie en lui sautant au cou.

Jane la réceptionna comme il put et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son collègue et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé un homme. Jane répondit avec joie, lui rendant son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, passant ses mains dans son dos et la plaquant contre lui. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, il se retrouva sur elle et il continua de l'embrasser, glissant dans son cou. Il redécouvrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus goûté depuis des années, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour retrouver de nouveau. Sentir la peau d'une femme sous ses lèvres, sous ses mains, sentir son corps sous le sien. Tout ceci était à la fois familier et si étrange. Mais il se sentait près à s'y habituer, il se sentait près à redécouvrir tout ça, avec elle, Teresa Lisbon.

Il stoppa ses baisers un instant, se redressa sur ses avants bras et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme. Il pourrait s'y perdre pour l'éternité, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il aimait cette femme, il aimait tout en elle et il voulait apprendre à en aimer plus. Lisbon lui sourit, posant une main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser. Il fut plus doux cette fois, plus tendre, moins impatient. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le lit, Lisbon sur le torse de Jane, lui les mains dans son dos.

-" Tu es vraiment certaine ?" Il était toujours un peu inquiet qu'elle change d'avis.

-" Plus que jamais" sourit-elle. " C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie."

-" Alors tant mieux, parce que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi."

-" Moi non plus."

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus avant que finalement la jeune femme ne se lève. Ils avaient encore une enquête à mener, un tueur à trouver. Leur histoire passerait après, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils trouvent celui qui s'en prenait à toutes ces femmes, qu'il l'empêche de nuire de nouveau. Après seulement, ils pourraient penser à eux.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 6: Une piste

Oups, j'ai de nouveau du retard, désolée.

Bon, voici ce nouveau chapitre, et je tiens a vous dire que c'est bientôt la fin.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Une piste**

* * *

Jane était toujours au lit, Lisbon lui avait interdit de se lever, sous prétexte que cela pourrait faire empirer son mal de crane. Il avait bien tenté de se lever, mais il avait dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, sa douleur était bien plus intense à chaque mouvements qu'il faisait. Alors il restait là, allongé bien sagement en attendant d'aller mieux. Mais il s'ennuyait, il avait envie de bouger, de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, et rester au lit ne l'aiderait pas. Lisbon était sortie lui chercher à manger et se mélanger un peu au reste des patients de l'institut. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent le peu d'avancée qu'ils avaient obtenu. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. La seule chose qu'ils avaient, c'étaient ces autres meurtres. Il semblerait que le tueur sévissait depuis des années et que personne n'avait fait de rapprochements entre tous ces meurtres. Mais pourtant il y avait bien un lien, il y avait quelque chose et Jane voulait savoir quoi.

Le mentaliste n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir. Il était habitué à toujours tout savoir mais pas cette fois. Le problème, c'est que Teresa correspondait au profil des victimes, elle était brune aux yeux verts, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, il ne voulait pas la perdre. En ce moment, il n'était pas en mesure de lui venir en aide, il était même incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il n'aimait pas se sentir diminué comme ça, même pas capable de se lever de son lit sans ressentir d'horribles douleurs dans la tête. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il voyait tout de même le bon côté des choses, au moins, la randonnée ne serait pas pour lui puisqu'il devait rester au lit le temps de se remettre totalement. Il envisageait même de feindre une rémission lente afin d'échapper également aux autres activités. Il ne voulait absolument pas y participer, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça et, connaissant Lisbon comme il la connaissait, elle ne l'était pas non plus. Ils pourraient en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et ils continueraient leur enquête lors des repas. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne manière de le faire, mais au moins ils n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons, ainsi, personne ne verrait qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés et n'avaient donc pas de problèmes de couple. Quoi que pour ça, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement vrai.

Les deux collègues agissaient comme un vieux couple depuis… si longtemps que Jane avait du mal à se souvenir de leur toute première dispute. Mais il avait apprit à les aimer, à les provoquer même, rien que pour voir la colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme, cette passion qu'elle mettait dans ses propos lorsqu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. C'était ça qui lui avait plut dès le départ, mais aussi sa gentillesse, sa compassion, sa douceur. Et sa beauté. Pendant longtemps il n'avait pas voulu le voir, mais Teresa Lisbon avait une beauté naturelle qui ne nécessitait pas des heures de préparations. Il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il s'était refusé le droit au bonheur et à l'amour durant toutes ces années alors qu'il aurait put l'avoir bien plus tôt.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses rêveries et il tourna la tête en souriant en voyant Teresa, les mains chargées de bonnes choses. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table devant le canapé, se redressa et sourit à son collègue. Elle fut étonnée de le trouver encore au lit, pour une fois qu'il obéissait aux ordres. Elle s'avança vers le lit, y posa un genou et se pencha pour venir à la rencontre de Jane. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son consultant bouger sous les siennes. Elle sentit ensuite une main se poser dans sa nuque et elle se retrouva plaquée sur son torse. Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras, approfondissant le baiser, passant une jambe de chaque coté du mentaliste. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de son audace, mais elle en avait tellement envie, tellement besoin. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, après avoir faillit le perdre, elle avait besoin de ce contact qui lui prouvait qu'il était bien là, vivant. Mais alors qu'elle se plaquait encore plus contre lui, elle l'entendit gémir et elle se redressa vivement.

-" Patrick, ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête" répondit-il en posant une main sur son front.

-" Je suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle en se redressant.

Mais Jane la retint d'une main, l'obligeant à revenir sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, même s'il avait mal à la tête. Il avait besoin de son contact, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il ne s'expliquait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ce besoin de la sentir près de lui, de la sentir contre lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'il apprécierait avoir la jeune femme contre lui, il en aurait rit. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était vital pour lui, avoir Lisbon dans sa vie, et plus encore, dans son cœur. Il avait fait un énorme pas en avant, un pas qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour.

-" Reste contre moi Teresa" souffla-t-il. " J'ai besoin de toi."

-" Moi aussi Patrick, mais j'ai encore plus besoin de toi en bonne santé."

-" Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas."

-" Ok, je t'ai ramené à manger, pas grand-chose mais je suis certaine que ça va te plaire" dit-elle en tentant de se lever, mais Jane la retint encore. " Patrick, si tu veux manger, il faut que tu me laisse me lever."

-" D'accord, mais tu reviens vite."

-" Je vais juste chercher ce que j'ai ramené, je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde."

-" Encore une chance pour moi."

Lisbon lui sourit, se leva, rapporta le repas de son collègue et s'installa contre la tête du lit. Elle l'observa manger, prenant garde à ce qu'il mange bien tout, comme une mère. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il posa le tout sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-" L'avantage de mon état" commença-t-il, et ne manqua pas la grimace qu'elle fit à ces mots, " c'est que nous allons manquer toutes les activités du centre."

-" Je suis persuadée que ça te fait vraiment plaisir" sourit-elle.

Lisbon connaissait assez bien Jane pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un fan des exercices. Dès le premier jour elle avait sut que la randonnée ne lui plairait pas, pas plus que de partir à la redécouverte de leur sexualité. Elle n'était pas plus fan de cette activité précise, mais ils devaient se fondre dans la masse afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-" Tu as des idées sur l'enquête ?" demanda Lisbon pour oublier ses pensées.

-" Je pense que le coupable est un homme, qu'il en a après les femmes, mais pas toutes. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la diversité qu'il y a entre les victimes. Aucune n'avait les mêmes centres d'intérêts, elles ne travaillaient pas dans les mêmes branches. Certaines étaient brunes et d'autres blondes. Certaines avaient les yeux verts et d'autres bleus. Il n'y a qu'un point qui revient à chaque fois, elles ont toujours soit les yeux verts, soit les cheveux bruns, pas forcement ensemble."

-" Il en aurait après une femme, ou plusieurs, et se rabattrait sur d'autres, ne pouvant pas atteindre celles qu'il veut ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu. Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas c'est pourquoi ici, et pourquoi faire passer ça pour des suicides ?"

-" Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il n'agit pas souvent."

-" Tu es certain qu'il s'agit d'un patient de l'institut ? Ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un qui travail ici ?"

-" Comment tu sais que je pensais à ça ?"

-" Je te connais bien Patrick, je lis dans tes pensées."

-" Et je pense à quoi là ?"

Jane laissa ses doigts se balader sur le ventre de Lisbon, souriant en la sentant frissonner et remonta sa main vers sa poitrine. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il voulait, lui faire comprendre qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'aller plus loin avec elle. Lisbon ferma les yeux de bien être, consciente de ce qui se passait, bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle lui attrapa la main au moment où il la plaquait sur un sein.

-" Patrick" gémit-elle, " ce n'est pas le bon moment, on pourra faire ça plus tard."

-" Comme tu voudras" il retira sa main, " mais sache que je n'oublie pas."

-" Si jamais ça arrive, je te le rappellerais" et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lisbon se releva du lit, prit son portable et composa le numéro de Van Pelt.

**- oooo -**

Grace Van Pelt tapait sur son ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire avancer l'enquête. L'attaque contre Jane l'avait un peu chamboulée, de l'imaginer attaché dans une cave, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, sur le point d'être tué. Elle avait vraiment eut peur pour lui, mais pas autant que sa patronne, elle le savait. La jeune femme se concentra sur son travail et soudain, son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant. A ce moment-là, son portable sonna et elle répondit en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

-" Bonjour patron, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose" sourit-elle, bien que Lisbon ne puisse pas la voir.

-" Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

-" J'ai fait des recherches dans le passé de tous les hommes patients du centre" expliqua-t-elle, " et il y en a un de suspect…Jeff Peters."

-" Je vous écoute."

-" Il est représentant en cosmétique, je sais c'est étrange pour un homme, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait eut des suicides de femmes dans chaque villes où il s'est rendu pour son travail. Là encore, la police n'a fait aucun rapprochement. En même temps, les villes étaient éloignées les unes des autres, les femmes ne se connaissaient pas."

-" Ok, dites à Cho de le faire venir pour l'interroger" recommanda Lisbon. " Et voyez s'il y a une ou des femmes à qui il pourrait en vouloir dans son entourage proche. Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne aux femmes comme ça."

-" Je continue de chercher. Et de votre côté, comment ça va ?"

-" Jane va bien, un peu fatigué et il a mal à la tête, mais au moins il reste en place."

-" Bonne chance patron."

Puis, la rouquine raccrocha son portable et se remit au travail. Elle était rassurée, Jane allait bien, il allait encore casser les pieds à Lisbon pendant longtemps et cela lui convenait. Enfin, elle plaignait parfois sa patronne, la pauvre devait supporter le mentaliste chaque jour et Grace était heureuse que ce ne soit pas elle. Puis, elle se remit au travail et lança de nouvelles recherches sur l'entourage de Jeff Peters. Il était leur seul suspect pour le moment, et toutes ces morts autour de lui ne pouvaient que le rendre coupable aux yeux des agents du CBI.

Elle entendit Cho et Rigsby revenir de la cafétéria et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur leurs chaises qu'ils approchèrent du bureau de la jeune femme et attendirent ses explications.

-" Nous avons un suspect potentiel" leur dit-elle en tournant son écran vers eux. " Jeff Peters. Il y a eu cinq suicides dans son entourage, dans les villes où il s'est rendu pour son travail."

-" Le même nombre qu'à l'institut" remarqua Rigsby. " Quelles années ?"

-" A chaque fois ça s'est passé avec une année d'écart avec les morts de l'institut."

-" Donc, il a tué tout les ans, mais personne n'a jamais fait le lien" récapitula Cho. " Autre chose ? Des femmes dans son proche entourage qui pourraient correspondre aux victimes ?"

-" Je cherche encore. Je vous tiens au courant quand j'ai quelque chose, mais Lisbon veut que vous fassiez venir Peters pour un interrogatoire."

-" Ok, on s'en occupe."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et se mirent au travail tandis que la rouquine continuait de chercher. Peters devait avoir une, ou plusieurs femmes, dans son entourage qui pouvaient correspondre aux victimes. Peut-être qu'il en avait après l'une de ces femmes, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il tuait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et au plus vite. L'idée de sa patronne et de Jane se faisant passer pour un couple ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Jane devait certainement rendre Lisbon dingue, ce qui voulait dire que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, ils allaient tous vivre un enfer.

Son ordinateur émit des bips et elle se repositionna face à l'écran pour voir apparaître des photos, des rapports de polices et tout un tas d'informations.

-" Oh mon Dieu" souffla-t-elle avant d'imprimer le tout.

Elle venait enfin de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, l'élément déclencheur chez Jeff Peters. Lisbon n'allait pas en revenir, elle-même avait un peu de mal à y croire, et pourtant elle avait le tout sous les yeux. Il fallait absolument que les autres voient ça.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon avait raccroché son téléphone et était revenue vers le lit. Jane l'invita à se réinstaller avec lui, mais elle déclina son offre, lui arrachant une petite moue désapprobatrice. Mais elle tint bon, enfin presque puisque finalement, son regard de chien battu eut raison d'elle et elle vint s'allonger contre lui. Comment aurait-elle put lui résister ? Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec elle, mais au lieu de lui en vouloir, elle se contenta d'apprécier de se trouver contre lui. La jeune femme avait du mal à se reconnaître, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça avec un homme. Elle n'avait pas eut l'habitude d'avoir des hommes dans sa vie, mais avec Jane tout était différent.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers le mentaliste pour le trouver endormi. Elle sourit, se redressa pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres puis se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle allait profiter de son sommeil pour continuer sa petite enquête. En marchant dans le couloir, elle croisa l'un des hommes de l'institut qui lui lança un drôle de regard, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Jeff Peters, elle avait le nom mais pas le visage. Mais alors qu'elle allait tourner, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, une autre plaqua un couteau sous sa gorge.

-" Pas un bruit" lui souffla la voix d'un homme. " Tu vas me suivre sans histoire."

Lisbon regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir arriver quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était parti en randonnée, elle était seule et Jane ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Elle se fit entraîner de force dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte qui menait vers l'extérieur et l'homme la poussa ensuite dans une camionnette. Avant de refermer la porte du véhicule, il lui donna un coup sur la tête et tout devint noir. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Jane.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 7: Plus de peur que de mal

Salut les amis, désolée encore de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai eus un problème de voiture. Elle est tombée en panne pas loin de mon boulot, du coup je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi. Mon père m'a ramené en moto le lendemain mais j'ai du revenir hier soir pour passer la nuit. Malheureusement, mon patron avait oublié de me réserver une chambre, du coup j'ai dormis sur une banquette au pub, pas confortable, seulement 3h de sommeil et je travail dans moins d'une heure. Mais fallait s'en doutait, c'était mon anniversaire, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Tout les ans pour mon anniversaire il arrive une catastrophe.

Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira. Le prochain sera normalement en ligne Samedi, si j'ai pu rentrer chez moi a ce moment là.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Plus de peur que de mal**

* * *

La voiture roulait depuis déjà une bonne heure lorsque Lisbon se réveilla, ballotée à l'arrière comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Elle releva difficilement la tête, encore sonnée du coup qu'elle avait prit sur le crane. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de tenter de se situer, mais ne vit rien d'autre à travers la fenêtre que des arbres, des tas et des tas d'arbres. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur la banquette après avoir tenté d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. Que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est attendre que Jeff Peters s'arrête enfin ? Rien.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et repensa à Patrick qui dormait lorsqu'elle était partie. Peut-être s'était-il réveillé entre temps, peut-être se demandait-il où elle était passée. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer, tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, voilà qu'elle était la nouvelle victime du tueur de l'institut. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les plans de Jane se finissent ainsi ? Elle avait sut dès le départ que les choses iraient mal, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Prétendre être la femme de Jane était ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur, se connaissant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps sans dévoiler ses sentiments pour lui. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, Jane savait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout comme elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour Jane puisse aimer une autre femme, et encore moins elle. Mais c'était un fait, il l'aimait, autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer et elle en était heureuse. Mais voilà, ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux ensemble, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Peut-être que ses collègues arriveraient à temps pour la sortir de là, peut-être étaient-ils même déjà en route. Elle l'espérait vraiment, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avancer avec Jane. Elle savait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de sa perte, pas cette fois.

La voiture fini par s'arrêter et Lisbon se redressa vivement, inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. Elle vit Peters sortir pour faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrir sa porte. Elle se recula instinctivement le plus loin possible de l'homme, mais il sortit son arme et l'obligea à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit donc. Il la conduisit dans une sorte de cabane délabrée, sentant le moisi et dont le toit tenait par un miracle. A l'intérieur ne se trouvait qu'une table au centre avec une chaise, et plus loin, caché derrière un drap, un matelas à même le sol. Peters attrapa une corde qui trainait sur la table, attacha les mains de Lisbon et la poussa sur le matelas avant de ressortir de la cabane, n'oubliant pas de refermer à clé.

Lisbon entendit le moteur de la voiture puis plus rien. Il était partit et elle était seule. Au moins elle était encore en vie, pour combien de temps elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'attendrait pas son retour pour savoir de quelle façon il allait la tuer. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, inspectant le moindre recoin à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais cette cabane était comme celle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Jane. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est la porte verrouillée qui, au contraire du reste de l'habitation, était en très bon état. Et malgré leur aspect délabré, les planches constituant l'habitation ne voulurent pas céder à ses coups d'épaule. Il y avait bien une fenêtre et Lisbon tira la chaise pour la ramener en dessous, mais même avec ça, elle était toujours trop petite.

La jeune femme sauta sur la chaise pour tenter d'atteindre cette fichue fenêtre, mais elle ne réussi qu'à la briser et se retrouva au sol, se cognant la tête si durement qu'elle senti le sang couler de son crane. Mais elle sentit également quelque chose qui la gênait à l'arriere de son pantalon et réalisa qu'elle avait son téléphone.

-" Mais que je suis bête" s'insulta-t-elle. " Pourquoi j'ai pas appelé de l'aide avant."

Teresa tenta de l'attraper, mais ses mains liées devant elle n'aidaient en rien dans cette opération. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de le sortir de là ou tout simplement un moyen de défaire ses liens. Elle chercha un objet coupant dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait rien, ni couteau, ni verre, rien. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur le matelas, elle n'avait qu'à attendre que ses collègues la trouvent. Mais soudain, elle vit briller quelque chose dans un angle de la pièce, s'en approcha et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant un clou dépassant d'une planche. Elle s'en rapprocha encore, se mit de dos et commença à faire passer la corde afin de la couper. Malheureusement, elle se coupa également les bras, sentant le sang couler sur ses doigts.

-" Mais coupe toi stupide corde !" s'énerva-t-elle en forçant encore, " j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, coupe-toi."

Au bout d'encore quelques minutes, elle sentit la pression autour de ses poigner se faire moins forte et après encore deux ou trois passages, la corde tomba au sol, la libérant. Elle porta immédiatement ses mains contre elle, essuyant au mieux le sang. Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et se leva rapidement, tira la table vers la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Elle fini par l'atteindre, poussa dessus et à sa plus grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit, lui laissant un passage, petit, mais elle pouvait passer. Elle se faufila donc par l'ouverture, retomba de l'autre côté et s'éloigna le plus possible avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de composer un numéro.

-" Cho" entendit-elle au bout de deux sonneries.

-" Cho c'est Lisbon" souffla-t-elle, heureuse d'entendre la voix de son collègue.

-" Où êtes-vous boss ?" Demanda l'asiatique. " Jane a appelé, inquiet de ne pas vous revoir au bout d'une heure."

-" Peters m'a enlevée mais j'ai réussis à m'échapper" expliqua-t-elle, " je suis dans la forêt mais ne m'en demandez pas plus. Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu ?"

-" Au moins cinq heures, Peters est en salle d'interrogatoire en ce moment."

-" Parfait, peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un me chercher s'il te plait ?"

-" Je m'occupe de ça."

-" Merci."

Puis elle raccrocha et s'assit sur le sol en attendant ses collègues.

**- oooo -**

Jane faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, incapable de rester en place plus de trente seconde. Lorsque Cho l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Lisbon allait bien et qu'il envoyait quelqu'un la chercher, il avait voulu y aller aussi. Mais son collègue lui avait formellement interdit, prétextant que Lisbon le tuerait si elle le voyait en dehors de leur chambre après le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Il se fichait pas mal de ça, tout ce qu'il voulait était voir la jeune femme, s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée et la serrer dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la chambre, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle était sortie mener sa petite enquête en le laissant se reposer. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant, encore un peu fatigué, il avait besoin de sommeil. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, il était sortit pour la trouver, mais ne la voyant nulle part et personne ne pouvant lui répondre, il avait fini par prévenir Cho.

Maintenant, il voulait la voir plus que tout. Cho lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, mais il ne voulait pas se calmer pour autant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir là, étendue sur ce lit, couverte de sang à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Cela lui rappelait Angela et Charlotte, le soir où il les avait découvertes mortes dans sa chambre. Rien que de penser à ça lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna. Il resta figé un moment en voyant Lisbon s'avancer vers lui, un mince sourire sur le visage, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Et, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras brusquement et la serra fort contre lui, laissant échapper un souffle de soulagement.

-" Teresa" murmura-t-il alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux.

-" Je suis là Patrick" souffla-t-elle en retour, l'entourant de ses bras et calant son visage contre son épaule, " je suis rentrée."

-" J'ai cru… j'ai cru que… si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur" parvint-il à dire.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de Lisbon, voulant ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il avait eut bien plus peur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, autant que lorsqu'il avait découvert sa femme. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il revit une fois de plus le corps ensanglanté de Lisbon, ce qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui pour voir des larmes sur ses joues. Il pleurait, Jane pleurait et elle se sentit coupable, c'était de sa faute après tout. Alors, pour tenter de le calmer, autant qu'elle, Teresa se décolla de lui, le tira jusqu'au lit où elle le fit s'assoir et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle leva ensuite une main vers son visage, chassa les larmes du pouce, mais aussitôt d'autres glissèrent de ses yeux. Il avait été touché bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il l'aimait vraiment. Pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais elle en avait une autre preuve.

Jane baissa les yeux, honteux de pleurer ainsi, de montrer sa faiblesse à Lisbon. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, elle avait besoin de lui après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas en pleurant qu'il y parviendrait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher les larmes de couler, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas. Il releva la tête, tombant immédiatement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était inquiète pour lui, comme toujours.

-" Patrick, parle-moi s'il te plait" murmura la jeune femme. " Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleure comme ça."

-" Quand… quand j'ai compris que tu avais été enlevée, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je ne peux pas te perdre Teresa, tu es bien trop importante pour moi."

-" Toi aussi tu es important pour moi Patrick."

-" Cho a emmené Peters pour l'interroger, mais il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas dire où il t'avait emmené. Et… j'ai eu des flashs, d'horribles flashs dans lesquels je… je te voyais… morte, couverte de sang. Comme Angela et Charlotte. J'ai cru que j'allais revivre ça encore une fois."

-" Oh Patrick, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de peine."

-" Ce n'es pas toi Teresa, c'est lui, en t'enlevant à moi."

-" Mais je suis flic, j'aurais du faire quelque chose."

-" Il t'a eut par surprise, tu ne pouvais rien faire" dit-il. " Mais après, Peters a parlé, il a commencé à dire ce qu'il voulait te faire, comment il voulait te faire souffrir avant de te tuer, mais pas seulement."

-" Comment sais-tu tout ça ?"

-" Van Pelt, elle m'a fait écouter l'interrogatoire."

-" Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça."

-" Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et ne t'en prends pas à elle pour l'avoir fait. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il avait dit afin de peut-être trouver où tu étais."

-" Et ça t'as aidé ?"

-" Non, je… j'étais bien trop impliqué pour avoir un jugement objectif."

-" Mais tout est fini maintenant, je suis là, je suis vivante."

-" Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en suis heureux."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, le couple n'osant plus rien dire. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà tout dit. Lisbon s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher ça, de s'être fait avoir ainsi comme une bleue. Mais tout s'était bien fini, elle était de retour et elle était avec Jane. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Et le tueur avait été arrêté, leur enquête touchait à sa fin. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas, c'était pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait tué toutes ces femmes. Mais elle finirait par le savoir, pour le moment, elle devait prendre soin de Jane, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle et elle savait ce qui pourrait fonctionner sur lui.

La jeune femme releva le visage de Jane de sa main, plongea son regard dans le sien et avança vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce baiser qu'elle voulait simple et doux devint rapidement fougueux et enflammé. Jane passa ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme, la rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Elle se laissa faire avec joie, lui entourant elle aussi le cou et se plaqua si fort contre lui qu'il en partit à la renverse, tombant en arrière sur le lit. La jeune femme se retrouva sur lui et elle laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps, le caressant, le touchant à des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais touché.

Jane n'était pas en reste, ses propres mains partaient à la découverte de la jeune femme, passant sous sa chemise et il la sentit frissonner sous des doigts. Elle avait la peau douce, chaude. Il se sentait revivre, il se sentait de nouveau lui-même, l'homme heureux qu'il était avant, lorsqu'Angela était encore en vie. Sauf que là c'était Teresa, la femme qui lui avait redonné le gout de la vie, qui lui avait aussi réapprit à aimer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour avoir droit à ce nouveau bonheur, mais il voulait en profiter le plus possible.

-" Patrick" gémit Teresa en sentant l'une des mains de son amant remonter vers sa poitrine, doucement, délicatement.

-" Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi Teresa" lui répondit-il.

-" Moi aussi Patrick" souffla-t-elle, " mais nous avons encore du travail et… oh."

Jane venait de poser sa main sur un sein, le pétrissant adroitement, trouvant sans difficulté ce qui plaisait le plus à la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu continuer, aller plus loin, mais elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas fini leur enquête. Alors avec toutes les difficultés du monde, il relâcha le sein de la jeune femme, souriant en l'entendant protester, et la fit rouler sur le côté.

-" Ce n'est que partie remise" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-" Aussitôt que nous aurons fini" sourit-elle en retour.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de tenter de se lever. Mais Jane la retint par la main, la forçant à revenir contre lui.

-" Patrick, nous devons y aller" protesta-t-elle.

-" Je sais, mais je crois que ça pourrait attendre demain, il est tard et tu as besoin de repos" expliqua-t-il.

-" Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Ok, je crois que je vais aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche alors."

-" Reviens vite Teresa."

-" Promis."

Lisbon fini par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Jane qui se réinstallait sur le lit et entra dans la pièce. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver, elle se sentait sale sans savoir pourquoi. Elle revoyait encore les larmes de Jane sur son si beau visage, la peine dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ça, il avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie. Elle se promit de tout faire pour ne voir que des sourires sur son visage, il le méritait.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 8: Fin d'enquête

Salut les amis, je crois que cette fois je ne suis pas en retard.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, l'épilogue sera en ligne Lundi, ainsi que le prologue d'une nouvelle fic.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Fin d'enquête**

* * *

Lisbon avait refermé la porte derrière elle, et bien qu'elle ait dit à Jane qu'ils avaient le temps pour ça, elle espérait secrètement qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. D'avoir été dans ses bras lui avait fait tant de bien, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et aurait voulut y rester plus longtemps. Mais ils avaient un travail à faire et ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser distraire. Alors, elle quitta ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche afin de se laver. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, mais plus le temps passait et plus les souvenirs de son enlèvement lui revenaient. Elle se laissa tomber au sol ressentant encore les mains de Peters sur elle. Le trajet dans la voiture avait duré longtemps, elle avait été inconsciente une bonne partie de ce temps, mais elle avait sentit qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un moment et elle avait entendu la porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrir. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et encore moins à Jane.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait été si heureuse de pouvoir s'y blottir. De voir les larmes dans ses si beaux yeux bleus, elle savait que s'il venait à l'apprendre, il deviendrait fou. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille, qu'il culpabilise car elle savait que c'est-ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que la toucher, n'était pas allé plus loin. Mais malgré tout elle se sentait sale, elle se sentait mal. Elle devait oublier et pour ça elle devait se laver, encore et encore. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'elle avait passé, mais l'eau froide la ramena à la réalité. Elle fini par se lever, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et s'apprêtait à s'habiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-" Teresa ?" Appela la voix inquiète de Jane.

-" Patrick, que fais-tu là ?" La jeune femme resserra la serviette autour d'elle.

-" Ça fait un moment que tu es dans la salle de bain et comme tu ne sortais pas je me suis inquiété" s'expliqua-t-il. " Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas, alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien."

Lisbon s'en voulu de lui avoir fait peur ainsi, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait passé autant de temps sous la douche et elle n'avait même pas entendu Jane l'appeler. Elle avait été si prise dans ses souvenirs. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Jane pour voir qu'il attendait toujours qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'explique. Elle devait le lui dire, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps de toute façon. Jane était doué et il finirait par tout découvrir. Il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par elle que par ses propres déductions. Elle avait juste peur de sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse, bien qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il le fasse. Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus la toucher pendant un temps, croyant que c'était le mieux pour elle.

La jeune femme se précipita alors dans ses bras et Jane la réceptionna avec force, la serrant contre lui. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle lui cachait des choses importantes. Mais il devait la laisser lui parler si elle le voulait, il ne devait pas la pousser. Il connaissait assez Lisbon pour savoir que, plus on lui posait de questions, plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Lisbon était le genre de femme à tout gérer seule, sans l'aide de personne et que leur relation étant toute nouvelle, il ne devait pas trop en attendre d'elle. Mais la façon dont elle venait de se jeter dans ses bras, la façon qu'elle avait de se serrer contre lui comme si elle cherchait du réconfort. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Le mentaliste fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant, être là pour elle, en silence. Juste sa présence suffisait à la calmer et en ce moment elle avait besoin de calme. Mais elle ne devait pas rester ainsi, elle allait prendre froid et Jane ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade maintenant. Il l'entraina dans la chambre avec lui, la jeune femme le suivant sans un mot, mais sans le lâcher pour autant. Il l'installa sur le lit, tira la couverture et l'aida à se glisser dessous avant de la remonter sur elle. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, elle lui attrapa le poigner et l'obligea à revenir contre elle.

-" Patrick, je dois te parler de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes."

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa ? Tu m'inquiètes."

-" Il s'est passé quelque chose là bas, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves ou que tu réagisses différemment avec moi après ce que je vais te dire."

Jane comprit le sérieux de la situation, que ce que Lisbon avait à lui dire était difficile. Alors il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, l'entourant de ses bras et attendit qu'elle parle. Il n'allait pas l'interrompre, il allait l'écouter jusqu'au bout et il pria intérieurement que ce ne soit pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait.

**- oooo -**

Après avoir écouté Lisbon jusqu'au bout sans ne jamais rien dire, après avoir calmé ses larmes et l'avoir aidée à s'endormir, Jane s'était levé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il s'en voulait horriblement, il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, ils seraient allés avec les autres en randonnée et elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le reprocher, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne l'avait pas protégée, il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Et maintenant ? Elle souffrait. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle si ce n'est être là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui ? C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et c'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il retourna donc vers le lit et se recoucha, Lisbon roulant automatiquement vers lui. Elle nicha son nez contre son torse et il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

-" Dors ma douce" lui souffla-t-il.

-" Mmm" gémit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, s'assura qu'elle était bien installée et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle put lui arriver ? Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Peters lui avait fait ça, pourquoi avoir profité d'elle alors qu'il ne l'avait fait à aucune autre de ses victimes ? Qui avait-il de plus chez Lisbon qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres ? Il ne comprenait pas, il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il change de Modus Operandi. Jane n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et il finirait par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait.

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme contre lui et sourit en la voyant froncer le nez lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux lui retomba sur le visage. Elle ne semblait plus aussi perturbée qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée dans la salle de bain. Sûrement le fait de lui avoir parlé, d'avoir vidé son sac. Il savait que parler pouvait faire du bien, parfois. Lui-même n'était pas encore prêt à parler, mais il savait qu'il le ferait un jour. Il avait confiance en Lisbon, elle était la seule à qui il pourrait parler de ses peurs, de ses craintes. Elle le comprenait, depuis toujours, et il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Après la mort de sa famille, il n'avait pas pensé refaire sa vie, il ne voulait pas refaire sa vie. Il voulait être seul, sans attache et pouvoir ainsi accomplir sa vengeance. Mais pour ça il avait eut besoin du CBI et était donc devenu consultant chez eux. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme et le jour même de leur rencontre, il avait sentit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. En travaillant avec elle, peu à peu son cœur s'était rouvert et elle avait fait sa place sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait toujours été celle vers qui il se tournait, même s'il lui avait toujours caché des choses.

Au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration, il avait apprit à apprécier sa présence. Il aimait la voir sourire, voir ses yeux briller de joie ou tout simplement l'entendre lui crier dessus. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours, il savait où pousser pour qu'elle s'énerve, mais elle ne le restait jamais bien longtemps. Et il aimait par-dessus tout la faire rougir, elle était belle avec ses joues rosies lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Mais il ne s'était rendu compte de son attachement à elle que lorsqu'elle avait prit cette balle alors qu'ils étaient au téléphone. Il avait crut la perdre ce jour-là, lorsque le coup de feu avait retentit et qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il avait crut qu'elle était morte à cause de lui et de son obsession. Mais par chance, elle s'en était sortie et avait malgré tout continué à travailler avec lui, même après qu'il ait tué un homme.

Teresa Lisbon était une femme extraordinaire, la femme la plus forte qu'il connaisse et de lui avoir ouvert son cœur était la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite depuis la mort de sa femme. Elle avait sut trouver sa place sans la chercher, sans le pousser. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, il refusait de la voir disparaitre. Il l'aimait trop pour ça, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Il aimait toujours sa femme, Angela était son premier amour et il l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il avait assez de place pour Teresa, et il pensait même qu'ils pourraient éventuellement fonder une famille, si elle le voulait bien. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, comme il se doutait qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient posé les bases de leur relation, peut-être qu'ils pourraient en parler.

Jane déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Lisbon et ferma les yeux. Il ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil, mais il y parvint et il dormit bien plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'il passait ses nuits avec Lisbon, il avait réapprit à vraiment se reposer. Ce furent les doigts de Lisbon lui chatouillant le nez qui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour constater qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais que la jeune femme semblait bien réveillée. Il lui sourit et remonta une main qu'il passa sous la serviette qu'elle portait encore mais qui ne couvrait plus vraiment son corps. Elle ferma les yeux en gémissant légèrement, mais ne l'arrêta pas.

-" C'est comme ça que tu réveilles l'homme de ta vie ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Qui te dis que c'est toi" répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

En voyant le visage de Jane changer, son sourire se faner, elle regretta d'avoir voulut faire de l'humour et tenta de se rattraper en se penchant vers lui et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait sur lui. La serviette glissa complètement et elle se retrouva entièrement nue sur lui, cachée simplement par la couverture.

-" Je plaisantais Patrick" souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

-" Moi aussi" répliqua-t-il en capturant sauvagement ses lèvres.

Son sourire revint et elle ne s'occupa plus que de lui, ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, son torse à peine découvert. Elle tenta de le lui retirer sa chemise, mais une main se posa sur la sienne et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

-" Je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas finir" murmura-t-il.

-" Tu n'as pas d'endurance ?" Sourit-elle, aguicheuse.

-" Oh ce n'est pas ça, mais Cho doit passer ce matin et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous découvre dans une situation compromettante."

-" Dans ce cas."

Lisbon se leva donc, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant dos à Jane et lui offrant une vue magnifique sur ce qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher avant la fin de la journée. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, la jeune femme tourna la tête et fit un petit clin d'œil à son collègue. Jane se posa une main sur les yeux, soupirant de frustration. Cette femme allait le tuer si elle continuait ainsi, mais il l'aimait comme ça et ne voulait pas qu'elle change. Mais à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher du reste de la journée, il se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit pour une douche commune. Rien de bien méchant, rien d'érotique ni de coquin, juste une douche où ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un devant l'autre pour la première fois.

**- oooo -**

Cho arriva sur les coups de dix heures, allant directement à la chambre de sa patronne qu'il savait attendre sa venue. Il avait avec lui tout ce que Van Pelt avait découvert la veille et il étala tout les dossiers sur la table basse devant le canapé

-" Jeff Peters, de son vrai nom, Jeff Messie, est recherché pour les meurtres de Jordan et Jill Messie" expliqua-t-il. " Les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparu après leur cours de danse il y a douze ans et ne furent retrouvées que deux semaines plus tard."

-" Un rapport avec Peters ?" demanda Lisbon, " enfin je veux dire Messie."

-" C'étaient ses petites sœurs, des jumelles, des fausses jumelles, l'une brune aux yeux bleus et l'autre blonde aux yeux verts."

-" Il aurait tué ses sœurs ? Pour quelle raison ?"

-" Jeff était un garçon un peu différent des autres lorsqu'il était jeune. Il était très attaché à ses sœurs, un peu trop même. Il les suivait partout, faisait fuir leurs petits amis et a fini par aller voir un psy pendant une période de trois ans. Après ça, tous le monde pensait qu'il était redevenu un peu plus normal. Il a reprit ses études, a commencé la médecine et s'est rapproché de ses sœurs de nouveau."

-" Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ?"

-" Personne ne le sait, personne ne l'avait soupçonné à la disparition de ses sœurs. Et il a lui-même disparu juste avant qu'on ne les retrouve. Des preuves ont étés trouvées sur les jeunes femmes l'incriminant et depuis il était recherché."

-" Donc, après avoir enlevé et tué ses sœurs, il a changé d'identité, s'est marié et a continué de tuer, un peu partout où son travail le menait ainsi qu'à l'institut," résuma Lisbon.

-" Il a également changé de profession pour ne pas être retrouvé" fini Jane.

-" Nous avons donc notre tueur" ajouta Cho. " Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant."

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent, conscient qu'à présent ils n'avaient plus de raisons de rester. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait partir, ils voulaient encore profiter d'un peu de temps ensemble, loin du travail, loin des obligations de la vie. Lisbon se tourna vers Cho qui sembla comprendre.

-" Vous avez besoin de repos après l'agression de Jane et votre enlèvement" annonça-t-il en ramassant les dossiers. " Je m'occupe de tout en votre absence."

-" Merci Cho" lui sourit Jane.

-" Prenez soin de vous" finit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Le couple se retrouva donc seul et Jane vint se placer derrière Lisbon, lui entourant la taille et la plaquant contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de l'oreille et murmura.

-" Je sais exactement ce qu'on peut faire pour passer le temps."

Lisbon sourit en se retournant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en le faisant reculer vers le lit où ils tombèrent en riant.

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Salut à tous,

Bien, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plut et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente entre les postes.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **Kat**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** et **Jisbonlove96** pour tout ces merveilleux commentaires.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette fic.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

L'agent Kimball Cho s'assit derrière le volant de sa voiture, posant le dossier Peters sur le siège passager. Un léger sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, il était content, plus que content même. Sa patronne, Teresa Lisbon et son consultant, Patrick Jane, étaient ensemble, enfin. Il ne croyait pas que ce jour arriverait, mais il pouvait se rassurer maintenant. Ils avaient enfin réussis à surmonter leurs barrières personnelles pour aller de l'avant. Ils avaient bien souffert tous les deux lors de cette enquête, mais au moins ils avaient trouvé le moyen de surmonter tout ça.

Il démarra et rentra au bureau. Il avait encore de la paperasse à faire, chose que faisait habituellement Lisbon, mais elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, pas qu'il aimait en faire, mais ça faisait partie du métier. La seule chose qui lui posait un petit problème était le fait qu'il devrait expliquer l'absence de leur patronne à ses deux autres collègues. Ils allaient certainement chercher à savoir où elle se trouvait, ainsi que Jane, maintenant que l'enquête était finie. Mais il trouverait bien quelque chose à leur dire, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de leurs vies privées.

L'asiatique arriva rapidement au bureau, monta directement à l'étage des crimes majeurs. Il s'installa à sa place, évitant les regards curieux de Rigsby et Van Pelt qui agissaient exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il commença à taper son rapport lorsque Rigsby vint se placer à coté de lui.

-" Alors, où sont Lisbon et Jane ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Ça ne te regarde pas" lui répondit-il simplement.

-" Ils sont encore sur place ?" S'enquit Van Pelt.

-" Ils ont besoin de repos."

Les deux autres agents s'envoyèrent un regard qui parlait plus que les mots et reprirent leur travail. Si Jane et Lisbon étaient ensemble, c'était une bonne nouvelle, et qu'importe le pari qui circulait sur eux. Ils étaient heureux pour eux, ils méritaient cette nouvelle chance.

**- oooo -**

Cela faisait deux jours que l'enquête était finie, deux jours que Jane et Lisbon s'étaient avoués leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Après le départ de Cho, ils avaient apprit à bien mieux se connaître qu'ils ne se connaissaient déjà, savourant chaque instant ensemble. C'était la première fois pour Jane depuis Angela et pour Lisbon depuis Walter. Mais ensemble, ils avaient apprit, ou plutôt réapprit les sensations d'un corps contre le sien. Ils étaient à présent allongés dans le lit, Lisbon sur le torse de Jane après une autre séance intensive de découverte. La jeune femme savait déjà que Jane était un homme tendre, mais elle en était encore plus sûre maintenant. Elle venait de passer les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie dans ses bras et refusait de le quitter.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour, ils allaient bien devoir en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas paraître suspects. Pour le moment, l'agression de Jane et l'enlèvement de Lisbon avaient été de bonnes excuses, mais ça ne durerait pas toujours. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amant et un sourire illumina son visage en constatant qu'il dormait profondément, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de dormir aussi bien. Elle se dégagea délicatement de lui, ne voulant pas le réveiller, trouva ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la chambre. Elle alla directement vers la grande salle pour se trouver quelque chose à manger et ramener quelque chose pour Jane.

En arrivant, elle tomba sur le Dr Harrison. La femme lui sourit avant de l'entraîner à l'écart et Lisbon sut à cet instant que leur couverture était foutue. Elle était même étonnée qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-" Alors madame Jane, ou devrais-je dire agent Lisbon.

-" Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti docteur" s'excusa aussitôt Lisbon, " mais…"

-" C'était pour les besoins de votre enquête" la coupa le Dr Harrison. " Vous savez, j'avais deviné dès le premier jour que vous n'étiez pas mariés, mais j'ai vu aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, c'était évident. J'ai juste attendu de voir quand vous le verriez vous aussi."

-" Je…" Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire à ça.

-" Vos sentiments pour cet homme vous faisaient peur, je peux voir que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui ouvre facilement son cœur, tout comme Mr Jane et je pense que votre petit séjour ici vous aura enfin ouvert les yeux."

-" Jane et moi…" commença Lisbon, cherchant ses mots, " nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, mais il a vécu un drame et je ne voulais pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit."

-" Vous êtes une femme bien Teresa, une femme de cœur" ajouta le Dr Harrison, " mais maintenant, ne perdez plus de temps."

Puis, elle fit demi-tour, laissant Lisbon seule dans le coin de la pièce, avec ses pensées. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas été de si bon comédiens, puisque le Dr avait tout de suite comprit la supercherie. Mais elle avait aussi vu les sentiments réels qu'il y avait entre eux, bien avant eux. Lisbon pouvait à présent dire que leur venue à l'institut, même si c'était pour une enquête, avait eut du bon. Grâce à cette petite supercherie, elle avait eut le courage d'avouer son attachement à Jane, et plus encore, ses sentiments. Grâce à ça, ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant et étaient à présent en couple. Elle espérait juste que cela durerait pour toujours, elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé.

Elle fini par reprendre ses esprits et marcha dans la grande salle, croisant les regards compatissants des autres couples qui avaient sut pour son enlèvement. Elle leur répondit poliment d'un sourire, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre de quoi manger et repartir le plus vite possible s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Jane. Elle ne supportait pas la compassion des autres, leur pitié pour elle alors qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre. Elle était flic, ce genre de chose pouvait arriver dans son métier et elle y était préparée. Mais les gens ici ne savaient pas qui elle était vraiment, pour eux elle n'était qu'une patiente de plus de l'institut, venue pour régler ses problèmes de couples. Elle ne pouvait donc pas leur en vouloir, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait pour autant tous ces regards et ces mots gentils.

Lisbon arriva enfin devant le buffet, se prépara une assiette qu'elle partagerait avec Jane, sous les regards des gens qui ne la lâchaient pas des yeux. Ils n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire ? C'était de plus en plus insupportable pour elle, mais elle devait garder son sang froid, elle ne devait surtout pas s'énerver au risque de passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible, bien que ce fut difficile. Et au moment où elle allait quitter le réfectoire, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras, la faisant ainsi se retourner. Elle tomba sur Stacy Peters, la femme de Jeff Peters. La femme semblait mal à l'aise, les yeux larmoyant et Lisbon eut pitié d'elle.

-" Madame Jane" commença Stacy, " je… je suis désolée de ce que mon mari vous a fait, à vous et à toutes ces femmes."

-" Vous n'y pouviez rien Stacy" lui dit Lisbon, " vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il faisait."

-" Mais j'avais des soupçons, je le trouvais étrange depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il était si gentil au début de notre mariage, l'homme parfait et j'avais du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à une femme comme moi."

-" Vous étiez amoureuse."

-" Oui et c'était la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrivait. Je ne suis pas une fille qu'on peut dire canon, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire dans ma vie, mais quand Jeff s'est tourné vers moi, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir vu qui il était vraiment, j'aurais pu sauver toutes ces vies."

-" Ecoutez-moi Stacy" souffla Lisbon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, " vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, vous ne pouviez pas l'empêcher de tuer et vous devriez vous estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie." En effet, la jeune femme était aussi brune que Lisbon avec les mêmes yeux verts. " Venez avec moi, je vous emmène voir le Dr Harrison, vous devriez lui parler, elle pourra vous aider."

Stacy suivit Lisbon dans le couloir, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'être en vie alors que toutes ces femmes étaient mortes en ayant vu son mari peut-être une seule fois. Elle avait vécu avec lui pendant des années sans jamais rien voir de sa folie, ou peut-être avait-elle simplement fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir. Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle, et elle avait aimé Jeff plus que tout au monde. Maintenant, elle devrait réapprendre à vivre sans lui, mais elle aurait besoin d'aide pour ça, seule elle n'y arriverait pas.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du Dr Harrison, Lisbon frappa et la voix du médecin lui répondit d'entrer. Lisbon ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Stacy avant de s'éclipser, jetant un regard au docteur qui comprit quel était le problème. Puis, elle referma la porte, laissant les deux femmes. Stacy s'en remettrait, elle n'en doutait pas. Ce ne serait pas facile, il lui faudrait du temps, mais avec l'aide du Dr Harrison elle y arriverait. Elle retourna donc à sa chambre, oubliant par la même occasion l'assiette qu'elle avait préparée. Elle avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré la femme de son kidnappeur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, Lisbon entra, se dirigeant directement face à la fenêtre, ne prenant même pas attention à Jane qui sortait de la salle de bain en serviette pour tout vêtement. Le mentaliste s'en inquiéta et la rejoignit aussi vite que possible, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, mais elle ne réagit pas plus et il sentit son inquiétude monter encore plus. Il la fit se retourner et là seulement elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

-" Patrick" souffla-t-elle, " désolée j'étais ailleurs."

-" J'ai bien vu" lui sourit-il, " il y a un problème ?"

-" J'ai rencontré la femme de Jeff Peters."

-" Oh, et comment va-t-elle ?"

-" Mal, mais elle est avec le Dr Harrison en ce moment et je pense que ça va aller."

-" Je la plains la pauvre femme, être mariée à un tueur en série."

-" Oui, c'était son premier amour en plus."

-" Ça ne va vraiment pas être facile, mais si elle est bien entourée alors ça passera."

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son amant, constatant pour la première fois dans quelle tenue il se trouvait et elle eut un petit sourire. Elle posa sa main à plat sur le torse de Jane et le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à son cou et fini par la poser sur sa joue. Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle avait dans sa vie l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, patient, à l'écoute, charmant. Comment avait-elle fait toutes ces années pour ne pas voir ça, pour ne pas voir l'homme qui travaillait à ses côtés chaque jour ? La réponse était simple, elle le savait encore en deuil, encore bien trop amoureux de sa défunte épouse pour penser à refaire sa vie. Et elle, l'amour lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas avoir une fois de plus le cœur brisé par un homme.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient et ils ne se sépareraient jamais. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de l'écarter d'elle et de se diriger vers le canapé. En s'asseyant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ce pourquoi elle était partit, à savoir, de quoi manger. Mais Jane vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posa une main sur son genou et la remonta sur sa cuisse, la faisant sourire face à cette demande très explicite.

-" Tu veux quelque chose Patrick ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Il se pourrait bien que oui" sourit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-" Je croyais que tu était rassasié après les deux derniers jours."

-" Avec toi jamais."

Et il lui captura les lèvres avec amour, la faisant se coucher sur le canapé sous lui, s'installant sur elle tandis que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà si bien. Il ne se passerait jamais de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de l'aimer. Cette femme était celle qu'il cherchait sans vraiment le faire depuis la mort de sa femme. Il savait qu'un jour il penserait à refaire sa vie, même s'il s'était juré de ne jamais le faire. Mais son cœur battait pour cette femme, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, depuis ce jour béni où il avait croisé son regard émeraude.

Il voulait l'aimer, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et en ce moment, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Mais pas comme ça, pas ici, pas sur ce canapé. Elle méritait plus que ça, elle méritait d'être traitée comme une princesse. Il se redressa donc, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa délicatement. Il s'allongea sur elle et reprit ce qu'il avait arrêté. Elle répondit amoureusement à ses baisers, ses caresses, gémissant sans retenue. On pouvait les entendre, mais elle s'en fichait, tout comme lui. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Finalement, cet institut portait vraiment bien son nom. L'institut 'Nouvelle chance', et c'était exactement ce qu'ils venaient d'avoir, une nouvelle chance. La vie leur offrait une nouvelle chance et ils venaient de la saisir les bras ouverts.

* * *

**The End…**


End file.
